Dragon Double
by Dark Magician Boy
Summary: When Jake finds out there is another dragobn among the big NY, he sets out to find this D. Dragon of ice, and sees if it can possibly help him. I don't own ADJL. CHAPTER 10 UP!
1. The New Student

(A/N) Hey, y'all, what's happenin'? I was done with my homework, and finally got to start this! _American Dragon: Jake Long, Dragon Double_. I am overly obsessed with A.D.J.L. so I decided to make one of the first fics of it! This is my third fic after _Code Lyoko: World Swap_, and my first fic, _Yu-Gi-Oh! Behind the Cards!_ This story is about Jake, and the mysterious other dragon kid, Cameron. Naturally, Jake is taking care of business in the Magical Underground when Fu Dog informs him of the information. And also, naturally, Jake freaks out and tries to find him. Did you also happen to notice that most of the key characters (cept Rose) have hair outlines. Jake's is green, Trixie's is purple, Spud's is white, blah blah blah. Well this is Cameron's information on his human form. He has messy black hair (not Harry Potter Black), a silver hair outline, gray eyes, a white shirt, blue shorts, and black tennis shoes with a silver outline. Cameron's dragon form, or, D. Dragon form has a white underbelly, sapphire skin, black claws, black fins with a silver outline, but he isn't a serpent. His dragon body is like Jake's, as a matter of fact, the only difference is their colors, and that D. Dragon instead of fire, spits ice. So, on with the show, or fic!

**__**

American Dragon: Jake Long, Dragon Double

By Dark Magician Boy

Chapter One: The New Student

"Oh, hello Mr. Uh, Cameron, isn't it?" Professor Rotwood said to the new arrival.

"Welcome to ancient mythology class. Now take a seat next to… Mr. Long!" Professor Rotwood said, and the young boy walked over to sit next to Jake.

Jake watched as the mysterious boy walked towards him, and sat down beside him. "Uh, hi. I'm Jake. Jake Long," Jake said to the boy, and he turned towards Jake. "Hello. I am Cameron. Cameron Shui," Cameron said. "I see your last name is Dragon in Chinese," Cameron pointed out, and Jake smiled.

"Do you believe in dragons?" Jake asked. "Oh yes, I do indeed," Cameron said. Since he was new, his language wasn't as laid back, but Jake would be able to fix that. Jake also noticed that the boy's voice was very cold, as if a cloud of ice was all that was coming out of the boy's mouth.

"MR. LONG! I will not tolerate interruptions in my class. Mr. Shui, since you are new, I will let you go on your first day," Professor Rotwood said, and he continued to record a brief history of elves.

Jake looked back at Cameron's backpack, and noticed that a blue skateboard with a blue dragon painted on it with a black background. It was like Jake's, only different colors. "So, you skateboard?" Jake asked, and Cameron nodded. "I was skateboarding master back where I used to live," Cameron nodded.

Jake was about to ask him where he lived, but Professor Rotwood glared at him, and pulled his book open to the chapter on elves.

"That's not how elves look," Jake thought to himself, while looking at a picture of a lady with clear wings, and a green dress. The reason Jake knew this was because he was not your average thirteen year old skateboard rat.

Jake was the American Dragon. A magical creature that kept the creatures that lived in the shadows of New York City in check.

Jake was not the tallest person around, but he was about medium. He had black hair shaped like a fireball with a green hair outline, black eyes, a red jacket with a yellow pocket, blue shorts, and black shoes.

Cameron however had black hair (not exactly a shape) with a silver outline, gray eyes, a T-shirt that was white with blue sleeves, blue shorts, like Jake's, and black shoes with silver outlines running across them.

Something told Jake that Cameron was going to be a nice addition to his friends list, right after Trixie and Spud. And all of them fortunately enough loved to skateboard.

Jake had been so lost in thought, he hadn't noticed that it had been a minute since the bell had rung, and he was the only one there.

"Man, I've gotta get a beeper," Jake said, rushing out of the classroom and slapping on his skateboard gear as he ran. He threw his skateboard down to the sidewalk, jumped off the stairs, landed on his skateboard, and took off towards his Grandpa's shop for more dragon training. But up ahead, he saw Cameron speeding down the sidewalk.

With some time, Jake had made his way through the crowd and caught up with Cameron. "Where are you going?" Jake asked. "Home," Cameron asked, and he slowed to let Jake catch up a little.

"But that's where all the shops are," Jake said, and they both turned their head toward where they were headed.

"I work at my grandmother's shop," Cameron said, and Jake gasped. This guy was practically his twin. The only thing was that this kid didn't have dragon powers.

"Well, can I get your home digits?" Jake asked. Cameron tossed him a piece of paper, and took off. Cameron wasn't kidding, he was fast. Jake glanced at the sheet of paper, and sure enough, it listed a phone number.

"How could he be this prepared?" Jake thought, and he sped off towards his grandfather's shop.

XXX

When Jake got to the shop, his grandfather was furious. "What, I'm not late this time, see?" Jake said pointing to his cell phone.

"It ain't that kid," Fu Dog said, walking up to him. "A new shop has opened, and it's the biggest thing since rice," Fu said pointing over to a shop that had a crowd of people inside, holding up wads of money.

The purple building read a sign that said _Granny's Antiques_. Jake looked further and to his shock, saw Cameron walk in the back.

"Oh, that's Cameron Shui's grandmother's shop," Jake said, and Grandpa began to turn red.

"SHUI!" Grandpa yelled.

"What, what's wrong with his last name. All it means is water in Chinese," Jake said.

"SHUI WAS THE LAST NAME OF THE MAN MY SISTER MARRIED!" Grandpa screeched, then he morphed his hands into dragon claws and began scratching at the floor in fury.

"So you're saying that by an extremely complicated blood line, Cameron and I are related?" Jake said, and Fu Dog began.

"Well, strictly speaking, yeah. But since grams married a mortal, the magic might have been disrupted while traveling through the bloodline. It most likely never made it to Cameron. If you're wondering, Gramps is so ticked cause' he hates his sis. They both had natural dragon powers, but grams had an extra little something. Grams is a dragon powered oracle, and was therefore considered 'special' " Fu finished.

"That must have been how Cameron knew I was going to ask for his phone number," Jake thought, but his thoughts were interrupted by a red head rushing in.

"Sarah?" Jake said, surprised, and she ran up to him.

"Jake, I need your help! Kara has been kidnapped by the Huntsgirl," Sarah said, and her eyes flashed yellow.

"Your getting an F on your math test," she said sweetly, and Jake sighed.

"Aw man, I studied for that test," he said, and he took Sarah's hand, with Fu by his side, then ran out the door.

"Where are they?" Jake asked running into an alley. "The suburbs of Magic Ville," Sarah said, and Jake paused. "That place has a suburb?" Jake asked, then changed his mind. Never mind.

"Wings of the Dragon," Jake chanted, and he sprouted two red dragon wings. He could morph his body bit by bit.

Jake, with Sarah and Fu in his arms took off. Fu pulled a bottle filled with pink vapor, then opened it, and let it vent out onto their bodies, which disappeared. Fu Dog was a potion master, and he had now just made them invisible.

"Thanks Fu," Jake said, and he flew toward the subway at his fastest speed.

"Don't mention it, kid. Just win this one for me cause' I'm layin' out forty cookies on ya," Fu Dog said, and Jake rolled his non seeable eyes. But the potion soon wore off.

He landed in the first cart, and yelled to the driver who was about to take his break. "STEP ON IT!" Jake yelled, and Fu Dog waved at the driver. The driver gave a thumbs up, and for a split second, turned purple, but turned back immediately.

He pulled a lever, and the cart slowly lifted towards a purple ring on the ceiling, and they were slowly lifted through to Magic Ville.

Jake slammed down on the button that opened the door, and rushed out the door with Sarah and Fu close behind him. And this time Jake decided to go full dragon.

"DRAGON UP!" Jake yelled, and his very body turned into fire which morphed into the American Dragon.

Jake's dragon body had crimson red scales, a yellow under belly, blue claws, and black fins with a green outline ran down from his head to his tail, and of course, dragon wings.

Jake, in his dragon form now, grabbed Fu and Sarah, and flew off into the sky.

"Where is it?" Jake asked, and Sarah pointed towards an arrangement of buildings, and Jake took off at warp speed.

In a few minutes, they reached houses that all appeared the same. "Man," Jake thought, "The suburbs here ain't much different from home." "Which house?" Jake asked. "The one in front of you," Sarah said, and Jake ran towards the front door, kicking it down, and saw a very shocked Kara, being held hostage by the Huntsgirl, who was pointing the deadly staff at Kara's neck.

"Let her go!" Jake yelled, approaching slowly.

"Why do you keep changing colors?" the Huntsgirl yelled, annoyed.

"What? I'm my same color, red," Jake yelled, also annoyed. Suddenly, Fu's phone began bleeping.

He answered, and his eyes got as wide as Kara's.

"Uh, hey Jake, you know any other dragons?" Fu asked.

"No," Jake answered, and he began to calm.

"Really, cause Gramps just saw one fly into the roof of Gram's place," he said, and Jake's mouth dropped in surprise.

"I thought my family and I were the only dragons in NY," Jake said surprised, and his attention turned from the Huntsgirl.

"According to Gramps, that is a false fact," Fu said.

Jake turned towards the Huntsgirl. "Look, I gotta make this quick. Why did you capture Kara?" Jake asked, and the Huntsgirl rolled her eyes.

"So she would predict to see if the Huntsclan would someday annihilate you," the Huntsgirl said, and she tightened her grip on Kara.

"Well, she won't be able to predict that because it is not going to happen!" Jake yelled, and he spit out a fireball at the orb atop the staff the Huntsgirl held.

"Hey!" she yelled as electric discharge began to radiate from the staff, and she dropped it without even a second thought. Her burnt hand made her shake violently, which allowed Kara to squeeze her way out of the Huntsgirl's grip and run with her sister out of the house.

"We'll continue this later," Huntsgirl said. She picked up the staff which had stopped sparking, and she tapped it on the floor. A moment later, a giant green orb absorbed her and vanished into the air.

"It may have been annoyingly easy, but it gets me out of the battle," Jake said, reverting to human form. "Fu, you got a potion that teleports people really fast to places?" Jake asked, and Fu pulled a vial filled with blue fluid.

"Get ready for a roller coaster," Fu said, and he opened the vial, then poured the liquid onto himself, and Jake. Suddenly, a blue portal appeared on the floor. "Jump in," Fu said, jumping in first, falling down what now looked like an endless pit.

"You sure it's safe?" Jake called down. "It's fun, trust me!" Fu's voice rang. So Jake held his breath, and jumped into the blue hole which closed behind him.

Jake slid and sledded down a long endless blue tunnel. "Hey kid," Fu Dog called. "You wanna turn to the right. It leads right back to the shop!"

Jake saw sure enough, as Fu had said (sort of) a fork in the tunnel, and he veered right, going down a tunnel that led to a whirlpool of blue fluid. Jake hit the whirlpool, was sucked in, pulled down in a funnel of air, then spit out in front of his grandpa.

"Uh, hi grandpa. What's going on?" Jake said, and Grandpa lifted his finger towards _Granny's Antiques_.

"A dragon appeared above the rooftop. At first, I thought it was you, examining the competition my sister has brought. But then, I realized after some examination, that this dragon was much different. The claws were black, his neck was at least a foot longer than yours in your dragon form, the underbelly was white, his scales were sapphire, and his fins were black with a silver lining," Grandpa finished.

"Almost sounds like….. No, it couldn't be," Jake said aloud.

"It couldn't be who?" Grandpa questioned.

"The new kid, Cameron," Jake said. "He's your sister's grandson."

Grandpa pondered for a few minutes, then went into his backroom, then came out with a dusty blue book, then opened it to a page that let out a cloud of dust, forcing Grandpa to cough violently.

"It says here that in the dragon bloodline, there will be one who, no matter what, receives dragon powers. Even if the bloodline is disrupted by mortals, this dragon plays a vital roll in assisting the American Dragon. Hence the name, D. Dragon, or Dragon Double, he is like you, but there is something to the D. Dragon. He receives powers, but since his bloodline is corrupted, so are his powers. So, instead of a fire dragon, the D. Dragon has power over……. Ice," Grandpa finished.

"For the next few days, I want you to study this 'Cameron' and see if he performs any strange behavior," Grandpa said.

"Won't he suspect if he is the D. Dragon. And if he isn't, he'll think I'm the biggest creep in the world," Jake said.

"And when you say 'strange behavior', what do you mean?" Jake asked.

Grandpa was about to answer, but immediately, a customer walked in to get a refund on an antique he had bought so he could spend the money at Granny's Antiques.

Jake took his skateboard and began to head home, but paused halfway, and stared at the window of Granny's Antiques for what seemed like an eternity, until he decided to take a chance for his first examination of Cameron, and skated over to the door of the shop, then stepped in.

The crowd had left by now, and Jake saw where a door should be, but was instead a collection of bead strands. The interior of the shop was deep purple, with priceless antiques lining the shelves. Aroma therapy candles were set up across the shelves as well, and each was burning it's fullest.

Jake took light steps toward the bead door, and peered inside to see Cameron sitting in a Yoga position with a blue blindfold on, resting in front of a tall, old lady which Jake assumed was his Great Aunt Shui. The lady looked about six feet, and wore a pinkish purple kimono.

"Focus on your goal. There is nothing but the orb," she said, and Cameron breathed slightly, then giving Jake the surprise of his life as snow that came from the middle of nowhere swirled around in a strand behind Cameron's rear end, and the snow suddenly exploded to reveal a long, slender, blue dragon tail.

Jake nearly choked on himself as he saw the dragon tail approach a sapphire orb he hadn't noticed. The dragon tail squeezed the orb very tightly.

Cameron then held his hand out which was enveloped by random snow, and it turned into a dragon claw which caught the orb. He then began blowing on the orb, and a beam of ice came out which froze the orb. The tail and the claw were frozen suddenly in pure ice, then the ice shattered, revealing his real hand, and nothing connected to his butt.

Jake began hyper ventilating as he ran as fast as his feet could carry him (which was pretty fast) back towards grandpa's shop.

"CAMERON IS THE D. DRAGON!" Jake screamed at Grandpa and Fu Dog.

"I knew it," Grandpa said as he showed Jake the picture of the D. Dragon. It was just as Grandpa had described him.

"Well what roll does he play in my assistance?" Jake asked.

"I would tell you that, but, like most great mysteries on, oh, what do you call those contraptions, T.V.? Anyway, like all great mysteries on your T.V.," Grandpa turned the page, and bleach had been poured all over it, "the next page is missing. This is the work of my sister. Even after hundreds of years, the bleach is still very fresh. I may be a master of magic, but my sister's magic comes from the Temple of the Oracle, which overpowers my magic," Grandpa said, and Jake raised his head.

"Temple of the Oracle?" Jake questioned.

"It is the place where all time is recorded. Unfortunately, the Temple of the Oracle was never recorded in mortal history. I know of it due to my sister. Whenever an oracle sees the future, their mind will travel to the temple to peer over the information that is wished for.

"And in the temple, all of time is recorded. The future, the present, the past, even the reason of life." "

But those scriptures are forbidden to be revealed, except to the one oracle who created it."

"She is long dead by now, but she lives in another. I suspect that my sister came to find that oracle, and brought Cameron here to fulfill his destiny," Grandpa said.

"You must find this oracle before my sister does, and find out what use Cameron possesses," Grandpa finished.

"Sounds like some ridiculous task you want me to do for the sake of something entirely different," Jake said lousily, and Grandpa whacked him on the head. "O.K., O.K., I'll do it," Jake said, rubbing his head. "There's nothing better to do anyway."

XXX

(A/N) Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Family Renunion

(A/N) Hi everybody, and thanks for reviewing, K9 the First and hillyhp2590. I love A.D.J.L., so I just had to post a fic, and yes, of course, Dragon Double is well under way. In the last chapter, we found out that the spirit of "The First Oracle" resides in one of these characters. Rose, Haley, Trixie, or Jasmine. Haven't exactly decided which, but I probably will by the next chapter. Anywho, on with the fic!

**__**

American Dragon: Jake Long, Dragon Double

By Dark Magician Boy

Chapter 2: Family Reunion

The doorbell rang as Grandpa tossed a cookie to Fu Dog. They had come over for dinner on account of a pipe breaking in his shop due to….. Issues.

"Um, hello. Do we know you?" Jake's dad asked the lady at the door who had a thirteen year old at her side.

Jake's mom walked in and screamed in delight. "Aunt Shui!" she yelled gleefully, and Grandpa, Jake, and Fu Dog gasped in unison.

Great Aunt Shui walked in the door with Cameron, and a Siamese cat at his side. "Hello, uh, Aunt Shui I guess," Jake's dad said, and she bowed.

"Hello Mr. Long. I am sorry, but I was in town and I wanted to visit my little brother!" she said, and she walked over and hugged an unwilling Grandpa.

"Hi little brother," she said, hugging harder, and Grandpa's face turned red as a cherry, and he began mumbling under his breath about being glad to see her too, but Jake could sense a big, fat lie.

The Siamese cat walked up to Fu Dog and put her nose to Fu Dog's with an evil glare in her eye, and Fu Dog began to sweat. Not a he had a crush on it sweat. It was a "he had a big, bad secret that he thought the Siamese Cat would attempt to snatch up at any given moment" sweat.

"We are sorry to disturb you, but more antiques were arriving at my shop today, and I need a place to stay. Would you mind if I spend the night?" Great Aunt Shui asked.

"Oh sure, you can stay in the guest bedroom with dad," Jake's mom said, and Grandpa let out a growl of fury.

"And who is this?" Jake's dad asked looking at Cameron. "My grandson, Cameron, and Jake and Haley's cousin," Great Aunt Shui said.

"Who's this little cutie?" Haley asked cuddling up to the Siamese cat who let out a thankful purr.

"That is my cat, Fu Cat. She's older than she looks," Great Aunt Shui said, and the cat nuzzled against Haley.

"Well, we were just about to start dinner. Would you like to join us?" Jake's mom asked.

"Only if you are having sushi," Great Aunt Shui said, and Jake's mom gasped. "How did you know that I was making sushi?" she asked, and they all gasped except Jake, Fu Dog, Grandpa, Cameron, and Fu Cat.

"Uh, Grandpa? Did you ever tell mom that Great Aunt Shui is a dragon with oracle powers?" Jake whispered to Grandpa, keeping the conversation secret from Cameron.

"She does not know that your Great Aunt is an oracle. Only that she is also a dragon," Grandpa finished, and he turned his gaze to Fu Cat.

"So, you have followed my dog all the way here. He paid you back. So why are you still following him?" Grandpa asked, and the cat looked up at him, her whiskers twitching.

Cameron was attracted to the kitchen by the smell of the sushi, and the Cat opened her mouth.

"He had not paid his full credit. He has only paid one tenth of it," the cat said, and Jake's tongue morphed to a dragon tongue and rolled nearly six feet.

"He said he'd pay 1,000,000, yet he has only paid 10,000. He still owes me money," Fu Cat said, and Grandpa scowled at Fu Dog who chuckled nervously.

"You told me you paid your full debt to this cat!" Grandpa said furiously, and Fu Dog cringed in guilt.

"Ok, so I didn't. But I didn't expect to lose. She was the one to bet 1,000,000, and I figured I could win it off her. But she had that stupid oracle's help. Otherwise, she would have just stuck with her 100, and I could have paid that off, but she had her resources and cheated!" Fu Dog said angrily, scowling at the cat.

"What can I say? I'm a cat. I had resources so I used them," Fu Cat said slyly, and she slinked off to the kitchen and her meowing for attention could be heard.

"Why does she get to go into the kitchen?" Fu Dog asked.

"Because she would eat the entire dinner, following the table, and then leave a scent where it was," Jake said, and Fu Dog sighed as Grandpa and Jake walked into the kitchen for a most likely unpleasant meal.

XXX

"So I finally tell him that the milk is bad, don't give it to the C.E.O.!" Jake's dad said, laughing at his own joke, and Great Aunt Shui forced out a highly convincing, but fake laugh.

"Please pass the egg rolls," Haley said sweetly, and Great Aunt Shui passed a bowl full of white lumps to Haley, and Jake sighed. "Suck-up," Jake thought to himself, but he felt as if someone was listening in.

He saw the cat, crouched by his chair, looking directly into his eyes, unblinking.

"What's wrong with your cat?" Jake asked, and Great Aunt Shui looked over.

"Oh stop that," Great Aunt Shui said, and the cat seemed to come out of a trance, lapped up some milk Jake's mom had set out, and the strange feeling stopped.

"She wanted some of your food, that's all," Great Aunt Shui confessed, and she went back to mingling with Jake's parents.

"So, where are Mr. Cameron's parents?" Jake's mom asked. "Off in China, studying dragons," Great Aunt Shui said, and Jake's dad laughed.

"As if they're real!" he said, and Aunt Shui gasped, got up from the table, and brought Jake's mom with her.

"Have you not told him of your family's power?" Aunt Shui asked, and Jake's mom shook her head.

"We chose not tell him. He's a little, well…," Jake's mom said, but was interrupted by Jake's dad's screaming.

"I'M BLEEDING! I'M BLEEDING! Oh, it's just the sauce. False alarm," Jake's dad finished, and Jake's mom continued. "High strung," she finished, and Aunt Shui nodded as they walked back to the table.

"Ah yes. As if they were real," Aunt Shui said, going along with the act.

"Daddy, dragons scare me," Haley said, acting very well.

"Well don't worry. Your big brother Jake will protect you," Jake's dad said, and Jake nodded.

"As if any dragon is gonna get a hold of my little sister," Jake said, hugging Haley and wanting to blurt out the truth so badly, knowing that Hailey felt the same.

"So, Cameron, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Jake's mom asked.

"Yeah, I have an older sister, Jade."

"Why didn't she come with you?" Jake asked Cameron.

"Yes, why not? There's plenty of room for one more," Jake's dad said.

"I'm sorry my granddaughter couldn't join us. But she had to stay at school late. She's seventeen and she wanted to check out the theatre department at her new high school. Jade just loves the stage," Aunt Shui said proudly.

"Well, what do you know, Haley also enjoys the stage. Looks like we both have female prodigies in our family," Jake's dad bragged.

"Uh, excuse me, Jake? Would you go get the milk. Aunt's Shui's cat is out of milk," Jake's mom asked sweetly, and Jake walked over to the refrigerator.

But when he closed the door, he saw the gleaming face of Fu Cat resting on the counter, eyes beaming at him.

"What is it?" he asked, and Fu Cat whispered into his ear.

"You have relations to that…. dog. Tell him that his time is ticking. And your sister is not a suck-up. She is actually a very sweet, young lady. You should be more like her," Fu Cat finished.

Then she pranced off to the table, getting a lot of "awes", and leaving Jake dumbfounded.

After a few minutes, when dinner was finished, Aunt Shui met Grandpa in the living room, Cameron and Fu Cat behind her, Jake and Fu Dog behind him.

"Perhaps it is time we put our students to the test. Rooftop, 10 minutes," she said. "Only if you haven't predicted the winner of this conflict," Grandpa said warily.

"Dragon's word," she said, and thought to herself, and Fu Cat of course, "and a dragon's word is always a lie!"

"We'll be there," Cameron and Jake said and they both walked in opposite directions towards the escape latch behind Jake's house that went straight to the roof.

When they met at the ladder, Cameron went up first, and then Jake. About halfway up, a question popped into Jake's mind that he asked right away.

"How did you know that I knew about you?" Jake asked, and Cameron stopped, nearly causing Jake to run into him.

"My grandmother told me the outcome of this whole entire evening, and of course, day, except for the fight. I guess she wishes to see on her own how this happens. But odds are, she will go against her word, and predict the future," Cameron said, and he continued his climb, with Jake close behind till they reached the top where the two grandparents were waiting. They had gone through the attic.

"I claim this rooftop a dragon duel. No life force can enter or leave here until it is done," Grandpa and Aunt Shui said in unison, and a green dome closed in on the rooftop.

"Ready?" Cameron asked. "Only if you are," Jake said, and they faced each other in a dueling fashion.

"DRAGON UP!" they both yelled at the same time. Jake's very body turned into a living fireball, and took on the shape of a dragon, and the American Dragon emerged. Jake noticed that Cameron had barely started. This would give him the chance to see Cameron's transformation.

Cameron's body turned into a cloud of snow that blew around the arena, stopped in a spot, and began swirling. The swirling slowly took the form of a dragon, which grew to the size of Jake, but then, even taller.

The silhouette of a head attached to a three foot neck, attached to a dragon body the size of Jake's. So the only differences between him and Jake were the colors and the height of his neck.

And slowly, the snow began to harden, until a tail emerged from the back, and slowly, the snow fell away, and the D. Dragon emerged.

The D. Dragon had a long, slender neck, much taller than Jake's, black fins with a silver lining, sapphire scales, a white underbelly, coal black claws, devilish blue wings, and a tail that was long and limber.

"So this is you," Jake said, looking up at Cameron's dragon head. "No, this is me!" Cameron said, jumping forward and releasing a cloud of ice shards that pierced Jake's scales, and he howled in pain.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play?" Jake said, flying up, and shooting darts of ember directly into Cameron's eyes, and Jake could swear that they simply turned into snow, and quickly fell from his eyes. He hadn't learned stuff this advanced.

Cameron shot ice arrows directly out of his fingers and through Jake's head fins. When Jake saw the ice arrows through his fins, he got so mad, they melted right away, and he darted through the air at Cameron like a missile, and hit dead impact.

Jake looked out of the crater he had made, but standing in front of him sure enough was Cameron. Actually, a bunch of Cameron clones surrounded the arena.

"Which one of us is the real one?" all the D. Dragons joked and laughed.

"Double Image! Cameron is moving so fast, he appears all around us," Grandpa informed, and Jake focused on one. "Well, he's gonna have to stop some tome," Jake thought, and he put his hand through the Cameron clone, and brought it back, as if it had gone through vapor.

He had always wanted to do this since he saw this kind of trick in the movies. If he stuck his hand in the dragon, then the real Cameron who was spinning around the roof would run into Jake's claw.

Sure enough, as Jake put his hand through the dragon in front of him, he felt something hit his hand, and all the clones disappeared, leaving the real Cameron in human form, unconscious in Jake's dragon hands, and Jake morphed back to human, holding Cameron in his hands.

"The winner of this duel is Jake Long!" a deep voice coming from the dome said. "Cameron Shui, for losing the duel, your powers become inaccessible for 24 hours," the voice said, and the dome vanished.

"The temple deceived me," Aunt Shui thought, and Grandpa laughed. "Who's the better sibling now?" he yelled in glee, with a big fat smirk on his face.

Aunt Shui approached Jake, and morphed into a pink serpent with a golden underbelly, took Cameron in her purple claws, flew down back to the alley, morphed back to human, and walked back into Jake's house.

"So, how much more did your parents spoil Aunt Shui?" Jake asked, and Grandpa shuddered.

"It is a story I shall tell you when we train at my shop tomorrow. I want to make sure you are ahead of that boy," Grandpa spat, and he went back through the attic entrance.

"Well, that was an odd way to spend the night. Honestly, I planned on spending it with Trixie or Spud, or," Jake said, and suddenly sounded as if on Cloud 9, "Rose!"

Jake was talking for a few minutes, until he realized that Fu Dog had long since gone in, so he jumped into the attic entrance, and locked it behind him, and eventually, leaving to bed.

XXX

"Jake! Get up!" Jake's mom yelled. Cameron had slept on the floor in a blue sleeping bag, and Jake had slept in his bed naturally, but he had a rude awakening due to his mom.

"Hurry, get up! We're going to see a movie," Haley said in Jake's face. She had snuck in without him noticing.

"But I already have a lunch date with Rose," Jake said groggily. "Well, guess what? We're gonna have to go with you because we're meeting Jade," Haley said anxiously, and she skipped away from Jake's room.

If Rose met his family, then he would be forever embarrassed. But he had also promised Rose this lunch date a few days ago. He said absolutely nothing would get in his way.

"Okay, whatever," Jake said, and he picked up his cell phone, then punched in Rose's number.

"Hello?" Rose's voice rang, and Jake forgot all about his troubles when he heard the voice.

"Do you mind if we change our lunch date to a theatre date in about three hours?" Jake asked, and Rose laughed.

"Oh, Jake it's you! I would love to switch our lunch date to the movies," Rose said happily, and Jake let out a sigh of relief.

"Have you met the new kid, Cameron?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. I hear he's pretty nice," Rose said. "Well, he's my distant cousin, and he's coming with us. Along with his Aunt, and my parents, and my sister, and his sister," Jake finished, and Rose gasped.

"That many people? Well, maybe we could see another movie," Rose suggested, and Jake felt much happier.

"Oh, uh, sure we can," Jake said. "K?" he asked. "K," Rose responded, and they both hung up.

"Ok Cameron, get up, we're going to the movies," Jake said, and he walked out of the room to be enveloped by the smell of pancakes, and he was hypnotized to the kitchen by the fragrant smell of his mother's cooking.

(A/N) So, have you made your decisions on who the true oracle is? Would you like to use a lifeline? Ok, I'll 50-50 the answer. Rose or Trixie. Maybe I'll decide to reveal who it is, maybe I won't. Tell me how much ya want the answers in any reviews ya decide to write, and tell me how much you enjoy da' stowy so faw! Peace out, yoh'!


	3. Movie Theatre Mayhem

(A/N) Hey ya'll, what up. DMB in da' house!……. Ok, that didn't work, did it? Hey, I wanted to try a new opening. I'm open for suggestions. (Sits down on a velvet chair with a fez on, a fire behind him, a red robe, and a handful of letters.) Ok, let's see, what have we got today. Any reviews that pop up while I'm writing this chappy, or any other, I will pause during and thank you for your review. Terra Nova, love your review. Plus, there is something special about Rose! Either A: You already know what that means, B: You are entirely clueless, C: Both A and B, or D: There is a large fries sale at McDonalds and you do or don't want to miss it. Simple trivial questions….. Or the answer to life?…. You be the judge!

**__**

American Dragon: Jake Long, Dragon Double

By Dark Magician Boy

Chapter 3:Movie Theatre Mayhem

Jake slouched while his family trouped ahead, and he waited at a table waiting for Rose, eating a large slice of cheese pizza.

He still hadn't met this Jade girl, and apparently, she liked the movie Rose and Jake were seeing better than the one his family was seeing, so she would be with them, silent as a mouse.

(Terra Nova, just got your review, and I will try my best to be a big sponsor of the A.D.J.L. section of And don't worry. This is a chappy where Rose and Jake _almost_ kiss, but it is interrupted by something which you gotta find out right now. Or, later at least)

"Jake!" a female voice called, and Jake turned his head to see Rose in the tickets line. "I'll be there in a few minutes!"

Jake's annoyances were washed away when he was graced with Rose's goddess face. He was so woozy by Rose's image, that he didn't feel the tap on his shoulder until thirty seconds later, and he looked up to see a seventeen year old girl.

She was tall, wore a purple spaghetti strap top, baggy jeans, lavender sandals, had chopped black hair with a violet outline, black eyes, and a bracelet that Jake could have sworn was pure amethyst. It looked like this girl was seriously into the color purple.

"Uh, do I know you?" Jake asked, and the girl smiled.

"I'm your older cousin, Jade. I was there in the hospital when you were first born. You probably wouldn't remember me," she said.

"She sounds like Jasmine" Jake thought, thanking himself that Fu Cat was not there, and Rose walked over with a jumbo popcorn and three tickets.

"So, is this your older cousin, Jade that you told me about over the phone?" Rose asked, and she turned to Jade.

"So, you like Egypt too?" Jade said.

"How did you know?" Rose asked, half laughing.

"Lucky guess," Jade said, shrugging, but Grandpa had informed Jake that Jade was an oracle in training. And since she was in training, she often misinterpreted the message from the Temple of the Oracle.

"I hear you like acting," Rose said, as they handed their tickets to the ticket checker at the door of the theatre.

"Ah yes. Acting is my life," she said, flinging her arms dramatically into the air and earning several stares from the other patrons. Rose began grinning.

"I don't believe it. Me too! Jake and I just finished the play, Antony and Cleopatra," Rose said.

"So how did Act 4, Scene 15 go?" Jade asked playfully as they took their seats. It was supposed to be Jake in the middle, but it had somehow switched to Rose in the middle, so she could talk to both Jake and Jade.

"Well, right before the play, I broke my leg due to a family incident. So," Rose began to giggle, "Jake had to kiss his best friend, Spud!" she yelled, and they both started cracking up.

"Well, they seem to be content with each other," Jake thought, and the lights began to dim as the movie started.

But of course, Jake couldn't hear it due to the gossip of Rose and Jade. He seriously wanted to yell at them, but he couldn't do that to Rose.

Jake settled back, and slowly drifted to sleep, while images of Rose danced in his head.

Suddenly, a loud part of the movie made Jake jump nearly seven feet up. It was the end of the first half of the double feature.

"That was so amazing when the hero chopped through the monster, and both halves became two monsters," Jade said, and Rose agreed as they moved through to the front of the snack line and bought a few drinks and another jumbo popcorn.

Rose and Jade chatted while Jake walked groggily behind them, about to fall asleep on the floor.

The checker checked each of their tickets, and they were each readmitted, and they walked up the flights of stairs to their waiting seats.

Jake plopped down onto his seat next to Rose, and the two girls began chatting again until the words PART 2 blared onto the screen, and to Jake's surprise, they finally stopped talking, Rose and his cousin.

So he would be able to watch this half of the movie without being interrupted.

But of course, he didn't understand a thing since he had pretty much missed the first half, so he began going over in his mind of what had happened two nights ago.

Two nights ago was the night that he and Cameron had fought. The Dragon Council had long since given him back his powers, but it wasn't like he was gonna dragon up in the movie theatre.

Jake settled back for what seemed like a few days, until he was shaken up from his trance by Rose.

"Jake, look at the screen!" Rose said, and when Jake peered up at the giant square, the face of the Huntsman haunted him.

"Huntsgirl!" the Huntsman yelled. "The entire dragon family is in the movie theatre," he reported. "This is our chance to hunt them down," he finished, and the crowd cheered. They just thought that this was another part of the movie.

"The Huntsgirl is in this theatre?" Jake thought, unbelieving himself, as Rose began sweating heavily.

"What's the matter Rose?" Jade asked, a little scared. She hadn't met the Huntsman, so her natural reaction was to be scared.

"I think I'm allergic to something in the popcorn. I think I left my medicine at the snack bar. Be right back," she said frantically, and she rushed down the stairs and out of the theatre.

"Jade, do you know how to use your dragon powers?" Jake asked as he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of the theatre.

"Yes. I graduated from the Dragon Academy when I was about your age. It doesn't exist anymore due to the Huntsclan, but I was an A+ student," Jade said when they got into the janitor's closet.

Since they were two different genders, they couldn't go in the same bathroom.

"Ready?" Jake asked, and Jade nodded.

"Ready," she responded.

"DRAGON UP!" the two yelled in unison.

Jake turned into fire, then the American Dragon, then he turned to see Jade's transformation.

Her body began waving, and it turned into snow which whirled around Jake, stopped in front of him, then took the form of a dragon.

This dragon form wasn't like Cameron's. The neck was at least two feet taller, the body was more slender than large, the tail actually looked dangerous, and the head was shaped like Haley's dragon head.

And slowly, the snow packed, and was shaken away by whatever was under it.

The first thing that breached was the claws. She had lavender skin with violet claws. Then the head.

It was like Haley's dragon head, only the eyes looked Egyptian nearly, and the fins on the head looked like Jade's hair, like any other dragon human's did, but the hair outline had changed from dark purple to nearly black purple.

The body popped out, and Jake saw that her underbelly was an indigo-purplish color, the scales were amethyst , and the tail was long and was so pointed, it could be used to puncture pure gold.

"Ready to go," she said, and she blew a cloud of ice to show how confident she was. So her power was ice as well.

The two dragons broke straight through the door, and a few yards away was the Huntsgirl fighting Grandpa, Aunt Shui, and Cameron.

Jake hoped that Rose was nowhere nearby, or she could get seriously harmed.

Grandpa and Aunt Shui were herding away the crowds of people by growling at them, and they flew out of the building.

Jake's family was just coming out of their theatre, and when Jake's mom saw Jake, Cameron, Jade in their dragon forms, she pulled Jake's dad close behind.

Haley stayed behind, wished good luck to the three of them, then followed her parents out of the building.

Jake flew up and began fighting with the Huntsgirl.

"So, did you come here to see a movie or something?" Jake asked the Huntsgirl, and she scoffed.

"I did, but nothing good was on, so I got bored, was contacted that you were here, and I had to leave my date," she said jumping behind Jake's back.

"YOU have a date? I'm betting that he's the ugliest person in the world. Much worse than mine," Jake said, and he pushed back making the Huntsgirl crash into the water fountain.

"I bet the girl you came here with was so ugly, you make her wear a bag when you kiss her," Huntsgirl retorted as she jumped back up and kicked Jake in the back.

"So what, are you saying that you'd be better than her?" Jake asked, flying beside to allow a combined ice blast from Cameron and Jade to occur, which the Huntsgirl dodged with ease.

"Are you asking me out?" Huntsgirl asked, and she pulled Jake into a headlock.

"Well, maybe I'd like to see the real you," Jake said, and he pulled out of the headlock and twirled Huntsgirl into the air.

"Ok. I could use something to do tonight," Huntsgirl said, and she jumped from Jake's tail which he was using as a whip.

"Do you know where the closest pizza place is?" Jake asked, and he blew a cloud of fire at her.

"Yes. I will met you there in your human form, and I will wear ordinary clothes," Huntsgirl finished, and she went into an extremely difficult array of karate moves.

"I won't tell my grandpa, you won't tell the Huntsman," Jake demanded. Then, he jumped beside Cameron, and they both combined their blasts to create a giant wave of water which washed over the Huntsgirl.

"I'll be there in 3 hours!" Jake heard the Huntsgirl yell. Then, in a green flash, her body in the water vanished.

Jake, Cameron and Jade morphed back to human and at that moment, Rose walked out of the girl's bathroom.

"Uh, Rose," Jake said, walking up to her. He didn't notice that both of their clothes and hair were a little tattered.

"I just remembered that I have plans tonight," they both said at the same time.

"You have plans?" Jake asked, and Rose nodded.

"With my, uh, um….. Pen pal!" Rose said, thinking on her feet.

"Really? Well, I have plans with my, um, well…… study buddy!" Jake said, letting out a breath.

"So maybe tomorrow," Jake started, "at the skate park?" Rose finished, and Jake nodded.

"See you tomorrow," they both said. Rose walked out of the theatre, and Jake walked over to Jade and Cameron.

"So, uh. I guess we go to my house now," Jake said.

"Sure," they both said, and they followed Jake out of the theatre and out to the sidewalk, where Jake and Cameron's skateboards waited.

"UH, how is Jade supposed to get home?" Jake asked, and Jade pulled out a violet pair of roller blades out of the backpack that Jake hadn't noticed.

"Well, I guess that settles everything," Cameron said.

They each strapped on their helmets and sped off toward Jake's house, Jake not knowing the surprise of a life that waited for him in three hours.

XXX

"Are you sure you wanna do this? Revealing your identity to the Huntsgirl could be fatal to our cause," Cameron said as he pulled his shirt down. He was going to be a spectator of the scene. In other words, a kid sitting at a table with sunglasses listening to a turned off iPod.

"Yeah. I've gotta. Besides, I meet her in her real identity, so this could give us an advantage," Jake said, and he pulled up the zipper of his shirt.

"Mom, we're going out for pizza," Jake said as he walked out the door.

"Ok, be home by ten," she responded, and the two strapped on helmets, threw their skateboards down on the street, jumped down onto them, and sped off toward the pizza place.

Jake and Cameron were really starting to become friends. They were starting to look past their differences, their grandparents, and realized that their cooperation was needed.

"So, who's this Rose girl?" Cameron asked when they halted at a red light.

"Only the hottest girl in school," Jake said, and Cameron nodded.

"Do I have any chances with her?" Cameron asked, blushing.

"No way, she's my girl," Jake protected, and the green light blared, allowing them to cross to the pizza place.

They chucked their skateboards into their backpacks, rushed up the steps, and opened the door.

The two were three minutes early, so that gave them time to get into place.

Cameron slipped his sunglasses on, put his headphones on which were not turned on, and settled down at a table that had a perfect view of where Jake was sitting.

Jake looked nervously at his watch. It was two minutes past time. But while he was looking at it, he didn't notice Rose walking in and ordering a slice of pizza till she passed by.

"Rose!" Jake called, and Rose turned around. "Jake, I didn't expect to see you here," Rose said, and she sat down with Jake.

"Is this where you and your pen pal are meeting?" Jake asked, and Rose nodded. "Same with you?" Rose asked, and Jake nodded.

"Would you like to meet him?" Rose asked, and Jake' mouth opened.

"I was about to ask you the same question. I mean about you meeting my study buddy but.. Oh, you know," Jake said.

"Ok sure. Want some pizza?" Rose asked, and she offered to get Jake a pizza.

"Oh don't worry. I already ordered a large pizza. Would you like some when it gets here?" Jake asked, and Rose laughed.

"Ok, sure," she said, and they both relaxed in their seats.

Half an hour passed by. Nobody walked through the door admitting that they were the deadly Huntsgirl of the heroic American Dragon, and the two waited, as they nibbled on the pizza Jake had ordered.

The lights began to dim. It was dance night at the pizza place, and the disco ball popped out of the ceiling.

Music began playing, couples got up and started to get their dance on, and the floor tiles began to glow.

"Hey, uh, maybe the two are running late, so… you wanna dance?" Jake asked, and Rose laughed.

"I'd love to dance," she said, so Jake took her hand, and they walked towards the center of the room.

Jake and Rose danced for hours on end, and each hour, the lights got dimmer, and dimmer, and dimmer, and the songs got slower, and slower, and slower.

Until at one point, after it had been nearly four hours, Jake pulled Rose into a hang as he looked into her eyes, and she did the same.

Slowly, Jake began to lose himself, and both lips began to pucker and get closer until…….. They came within contact of each other.

(A/N) Ok, so I changed my mind about the almost happening. But come on, it's a fan fiction fic, there has to be at least one kiss. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of the chapter.


	4. Magic Mess Up

(A/N) Hello all, and well….. Oh, who cares! You already know what I'm gonna say! Anyway, sorry I've taken so long. School work, homework, purgatory (school of course) and what not! Thank you reviewers YourFavoriteWriterEver (wow, what a mouthful), and K9. Aw shucks, thanks for the compliment YFWE, but I'm sure you could beat me with any of your material. Just remember what I always say… "Remember, licking doorknobs is illegal on other planets!"…… No, not that…….. "You'll never guess what I found in my sock last night! Go ahead, guess!"…… Damn, not that either. Well, I guess that you'll have to read the chapter while I think of it. ON WITH THE FIC! (BTW, thanks for da review K9, but who the heck is General Par-chen?)

**__**

American Dragon: Jake Long, Dragon Double

By Dark Magician Boy

Chapter 4: Magic Mess Up

Jake's skin turned red hot. No, it really did. As Rose's eyes closed, Jake's skin began to turn into scales.

"Oh crud," Jake thought. He tried to pull away from Rose, but it was like superglue had been plastered across his lips, or Jake and Rose's lips had become high powered magnets.

The scales continued up his body, and Jake knew that once they reached his head, Rose would feel the change in his lips and see a scaly teen who had no clue what to do.

Cameron saw what was happening, and immediately rushed over. He had to fix this. But the question was how?

His brain began to experience a quickened heartbeat, as he began to feel woozy, and without control, his tail shot out.

"What's happening to us?" Cameron whispered to Jake, and Jake shrugged as he zipped up his jacket to hide any scales on his body. All that needed to be hidden was Cameron's tail and Jake's hands which were scale covered.

But the ironic thing was that nobody saw them. It was if everyone was frozen in place. And at that moment, Grandpa, Fu Dog, and Hailey rushed in. Grandpa's head was attached to a long, blue neck which connected to his human body, and Hailey had pink claws instead of hands and feet.

"What's happening?" Cameron asked urgently.

"Jake, or in the scroll terms, a dragon has kissed a mortal. All mortals in a ten mile radius have been set into a time warp, and all dragons are experiencing species morphation," Grandpa explained.

"In English," Jake managed. "You're stuck to Ms. Rose, and any dragon in disguise within ten miles is losing control of their shape shifting powers," Fu Dog said, dragging Jake, who's lips were attached to Rose's, who was of course dragged along with Jake.

"How do you fix it?" Cameron asked. "Jakes' gotta pour a potion on his and Rose's lips which will be acquired from Cupid," Hailey said as they rushed out of the pizza place, and Fu Dog threw a vial to the ground which turned into a swirling vortex.

"Jump in, cause' this is the express to Cloud 9," Fu Dog.

Hailey dove in first, followed by Grandpa, Fu Dog, Cameron, and then Jake who was still stuck to Rose, so naturally, she went too.

Jake and the unconscious Rose slid down a tunnel of flashing blue swirl for what seemed like a long time, until the tunnel shot up at a slant, and the blue tunnel began to lighten until it was no longer an ocean blue, but a baby blue, and at the least expected moment, they shot out of the tunnel and landed on a nice, plump cloud.

Jake looked around, and when he saw his surroundings, he wished he could stay like this with Rose forever. But then he remembered that people back in New York were stuck in a time warp, and he had to fix it soon.

So, he took Rose in his arms, and followed the strange, constantly morphing group until the reached a quaint, little hut that was heart shaped and naturally, pink.

Fu Dog burst through the door, everyone following and rushed in to meet a plump little baby with an arrow quiver filled with arrows that ended in hearts, and the biggest bambie eyes anyone ever saw.

"Another one?" Cupid said in a tiny little voice. He reached into a short desk behind him and pulled out a bottle filled with pink fluid and things swimming around it that looked like hearts.

"This will do the trick," he said, thrusting it into Grandpa's hands, or, claws. He popped the cork on it, and began to pour it onto Jake and Rose's joined lips.

But Jake realized a second after that once the potion finished, Rose would wake up and see Cupid's office. She would either go insane or find out about Jake.

He tried to warn them to stop, but the potion soothed him into a dreamy state, and he relaxed as his lips separated slowly from Rose's.

And the second they did, Rose's eyes fluttered open. She took a survey of her surroundings, and then looked at Jake, who had turned back to normal by now, along with the others.

"Jake, where are we?" Rose asked, sounding a little scared.

"If I said we were at Cloud 9, would you believe me?" Jake asked, and Rose seemed to calm down.

"How can anyone be this calm when they wake up in Cupid's office?" Jake thought, as he looked into Rose's light, blue eyes.

"Wait a minute! Blue eyes, blonde hair. That matched the Huntsgirl," Jake thought. "But it couldn't be," Jake thought. "How could my biggest crush be my biggest enemy?" he thought again. But just to make sure, he was gonna test.

"Huntsclan?" he said, and to his surprise, she reacted. "What did you say?" she said, half scared.

"Have you ever heard of anything called the Huntsclan?" Jake asked, and Rose's teeth began to chatter.

"It's where my family originated. My uncle moved here, and made me a member of it. It's just a stupid club, we pretend to hunt magic stuff like leprechauns, elves," Rose began, but Jake finished her sentence.

"Dragons?" he asked, and Rose flinched. "Um, a, yeah, there are some dragons," she said nervously.

"American Dragon?" Jake questioned, and Rose went stiff as a board.

"How did you find about him?" she asked, her teeth chattering.

"Because," Jake said, standing up and taking a step back. "I am him."

Rose stared at Jake, and when she concentrated on him very hard, she began to see the similarities. And with all this being absorbed into her brain (which was WAY too much), she began to sway, and passed out.

"Oh great, look what you did Jake!" Hailey retorted. "You told another person about us," she said pouting.

"Hey, I didn't intend for Trixie, Spud, or Rose to find out. They found out on their own," Jake said, holding back a cry. "Besides. She's the Huntsgirl," Jake said, and all four gasped.

"Then we should destroy her right now," Grandpa ordered, stepping forward.

"NO!" Jake defended, and Grandpa stepped back, surprised by Jake's anger.

"I don't care if she is the Huntsgirl. Underneath that is the girl I fell in with love. And I'm pretty sure we can get through to Rose, and get rid of Huntsgirl," Jake said. "And if not, we at least won't eliminate her," he said, picking her up and walking back towards the portal Fu Dog had made.

"Ok, you didn't have to be so dramatic," Cameron said, jumping in, with Jake carrying Rose following, along with Grandpa, Fu Dog, and Hailey.

XXX

After they had gotten back to their house, Jake laid Rose down on the couch. Aunt Shui stayed in the living room with Rose, making everybody leave so she could see into Rose's future and see how she would cope with this situation.

Jake's dad was told that Rose was allergic to something in the pizza, had passed out, and that Aunt Shui used to be a nurse and was checking Rose's vital signs.

Eventually, they went to sleep, except Jake. He stayed up all night, very scared for Rose. Her future had been undetermined, and her heart was not dealing well with all this stress.

His lamp burnt out once, and Jake checked on Rose every time. He had laid a blanket over her, and a cup of hot cocoa on the table beside her.

He waited for what seemed like hours on end, until his door began to open, and through the crack did Jake see Rose's blue eyes.

"Can I come in?" Rose asked, and Jake nodded.

Rose walked in slowly with the mug of cocoa in her hand, and the blanket wrapped around her, and she sat down at Jake's bedside.

"So," she said. "We've been fighting each other for months now, and we didn't have a clue," she said, and slowly, Jake nodded.

"I always hoped that I would one day meet the real American Dragon. And I did expect him to be like you. I guess my suspicion was right," she chuckled a little, sipping on some more cocoa.

"And you don't mind?" Jake asked.

"Not if the American Dragon is you. I was always scared to admit this but, I think I'm ready now," she said. "I love you."

Jake almost felt as if he was floating on air. He wanted to blurt out that he did too, but that would wake up Cameron. So quietly, he said without any fear at all "I do too."

Rose edged closer to him, sipping on more cocoa. "So are we gonna start pulling our punches or something?" Jake asked. "I guess we have to if we want to convince Huntsmaster. If he knew about this, then he would be adding my name to the residence list in the Huntsclan tomb," Rose said, with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Hmm. My grandpa would just yell at me and get on with his day," Jake said, and they both laughed. They couldn't help it. It was just one of those moments where you just had to laugh.

"Transform," she said suddenly. "Here?" Jake asked. "No, not here. On the roof," Rose said.

"Ok, but why do you want me to do it there?" Jake asked.

"One thing that I have always wanted besides to slay a dragon which I don't now is to fly. Not on an airplane, or any vehicle," Rose said.

"Well I'll make sure you get your wish," Jake said, and Rose smiled. "Same old Jake," she thought, and the two walked to the fire escape.

Rose went first up the ladder, then Jake and they climbed upwards until finally, they reached the rooftop, and Rose watched as Jake got into position.

"Ready?" Jake asked.

"Ready," Rose said.

"DRAGON UP!" Jake yelled, and he then transformed into the American Dragon, and Rose stared as his figure grew until he was fully dragon. Then, she stepped forward and climbed onto Jake's back as he took off into the canyon made by buildings.

Jake figured he would make this trip worth while, so he drooped low to where the street was and nearly touched his face to the street. It was a good thing it was late, because nearly nobody was out on this street at night.

Rose's stomach flipped for a second, but then calmed down as Jake descended back into the clouds and above the world.

She stared around at her new surroundings, took advantage of it, and spread her arms and stared straight ahead, to make it seem like she was actually flying herself, and Jake flew as gently as he could when he realized what Rose was trying to do.

"If I fall, would you catch me?" Rose asked, and Jake turned his attention from the clouds to Rose.

"Of course I would," Jake responded. And without warning, Rose made a perfect dive off of Jake. He stared at Rose diving towards the Earth, then plummeted after her until she landed safely in his arms.

Rose didn't even look shaken a bit. It was as if she had a magic force field on her. "But only magical creatures could have that sort of stamina, falling toward the Earth and not getting hurt. But there was no way she could be magic and not know it. She was frozen in the field she and I had created," Jake pondered as Rose crawled back onto his back.

But then he remembered what Grandpa had told him during a training session. A magical creature wasn't actually considered as such until they knew it consciously. And Rose had not been told that she was a dragon, a leprechaun, or even an………. An oracle!

Jake looked back at Rose and thought. Oracles were supposed to look pretty much like mortals the most. Besides shape shifters of course. Jake had mistaken Kara and Sarah for mortals when he first met them. What made Rose any different?

He looked back at Rose before he decided he needed to find out, and he changed the direction towards his house. Rose didn't notice, and Jake flew around for about another half hour in the canyons of New York before he landed atop his house, and morphed back to human.

"That was….. Very enjoyable," Rose said as they climbed back to Jake's room. Everyone else was still asleep, so it wasn't like they could throw a college football team party.

But they could at least manage a creaky window. Jake allowed Rose to jump in first, and then he followed until they were both sitting on Jake's bed.

"I think that you're something you don't think you are, but will be," Jake said, and Rose gave him a puzzled look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose asked. Jake was trying to remember the incantation his Grandpa had given in order to test someone of magic blood.

Then it hit him. He remembered the spell. And without even warning Rose, he blurted it out.

"Magus periclitor," he said as blue dust flowed from his hands and into Rose's eyes. Rose stared for a second, but then her eyelids drooped, and she dropped to Jake's bed, asleep. The spell made the person unconscious for 24 hours.

Now all he had to do was get her back to the couch, and nobody would know a thing.

Jake took Rose in his arms, carried her down back to the couch, and gently laid her down.

He looked at her, and then remembered that the prey of the spell would turn purple, blue, than golden if they were magical. Otherwise, they would turn purple, blue, but then brown. So Jake was gonna have to get Rose covered, otherwise, his dad would see, his grandpa would be mad that he cast the spell without warning, and Aunt Shui would be hovering over him to see if Rose was this "One Oracle". Which he didn't want any of.

So, Jake set the blanket over her whole entire body. Fortunately, they had called Rose's uncle that she was on a school trip, so he wouldn't be breathing down Jake's neck all day.

Jake started upstairs, but then, he heard the worst sound possible. An alarm clock going off.

He dashed back to his room and dived under the covers just as Cameron sat up and yawned.

"Did you sleep well?" Cameron asked as Jake sat up, pretending to be sleepy.

"Yeah, all night," he lied.

"Wonder how Rose is doing," Cameron thought aloud.

"Don't know. How 'bout we go and check on her," Jake suggested.

So the two teens got up from bed and hobbled downstairs until they were at the couch, where Rose's unconscious body waited.

Cameron pulled off the covers that were over Rose's head, and she appeared to be fine. Jake checked her feet and they were as purple as someone who had been holding their breath for a few hours.

Jake quickly covered her feet back up as Grandpa entered the room with Fu Dog.

"So how is she doing?" Fu Dog asked walking up to Rose's face.

"Still unconscious. She'll probably be staying here for the rest of the week cause' that's how long school trips usually last," Jake said tucking the covers around Rose.

"What about school?" Cameron asked.

"They think she is relaxing at a beach in Hawaii," Grandpa said, and he walked toward the kitchen. Fu Dog soon followed, allured by the aroma of pancakes drowned in syrup, then Cameron and Jake.

But Rose, in her own unconscious world was having her own thoughts.

XXX

Rose stared at the scroll in front of her.

"Where am I?" Rose asked the scroll in front of her. And suddenly, like in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, a message was written down.

__

That is not important right now it read. _Right now, you must be tested of magic blood._

"I don't have magic blood," Rose said to the scroll. "But then again, I have always felt odd, hunting magic creatures," she said. It's kind of impossible to think when your already in your own mind, so unfortunately, she was gong to have to say everything.

__

If you don't accept the trial, then you shall be trapped within your own mind for eternity it said.

"Well, I guess there's nothing else really to do," she said to the scroll.

Suddenly, a plume feather appeared in front of her, so she took it in her hand and dipped it in a bowl of ink that also appeared, and was prepared to write.

__

The first question it said, and she touched the pen to the paper. She had always been good at tests. Why would this one be any different?

(A/N) Please review and tell me what you think I should put on this test.


	5. Tests and Training

(A/N) Hi all, and welcome back. So, uh, yeah! (Teetering back and forth on feet). Ph, who gives a crud! You're all here for one reason. Well, two actually. To hear my compliments on your reviews and read the next chapter. Ok. YFWE, thanks for all the suggestions, and good job finding me when I moved the fic. Still going to announce any reviews that I get during da' fic! ON WITH THE STORY!

**__**

American Dragon: Jake Long, Dragon Double

By Dark Magician Boy

Chapter 5: Tests and training

The First Question the scroll said, _Do you agree to accept the outcome of this test and realize what you are?_

****

Yes Rose wrote. Her writing disappeared immediately, and another question appeared.

What family do you come from?

****

The Huntsclan. That answer also vanished into the paper, and another appeared.

The test continued for a few hour, or at least, that was what it felt like to Rose. Little did she know that right outside her mind, mayhem was ensuing.

XXX

"YOU WHAT?" Trixie yelled at Jake's face. He had just told them who Rose was, and what he had done to her.

"I put a spell on her and now she's going through a series of tests in her mind," Jake said.

"You know, if I hadn't known that magic existed, then I would have called the nuthouse right away and throw you in the happy truck," Spud said, achieving stares from Jake and Trixie.

"Do you realize what you just said?" Jake asked as Spud toyed with his yo-yo.

"Not really, no," Spud admitted, untangling a knot.

"So now she knows you're a dragon and she's going to stop being this Huntsgirl girl?" Trixie asked.

"She'll still be the Huntsgirl. It's just that she won't be as mean as the Huntsgirl. But otherwise, that pretty much sums it up," Jake finished.

"So how are you going to go boarding with us if you have to look over an unconscious Rose as she partakes in tests all day without bathroom breaks?" Spud questioned, befuddling Jake. He just down right hated it when Spud made quotes from the dictionary, hereby leaving him clueless.

"Well, yeah," Jake said, and Trixie sighed in unison with Spud.

"Then I guess we'll help you. Besides, there ain't much anything better to do today," Trixie said, and Jake smiled warmly.

"Thanks guys, I so owe you," Jake said, taking their hands and dragging them down stairs.

"Wait a minute, I never agreed to this!" Spud protested, but neither of them paid attention as they made their way to the living room where Rose rested.

"So how exactly can we help?" Trixie asked, looking at Rose's face which was now blue.

"Distract my parents while I look for a way to undo the spell," Jake said. The trio spilt into two and one (Trixie with Spud, and Jake alone).

Trixie and Spud went toward the kitchen where everyone else was, and Jake rushed to the guest room where his grandpa kept all his stuff, including his spell books.

Mrs. Long turned her head to see Trixie and Spud enter the room. "Oh hello. Did Jake invite you over for breakfast?" she asked, and the two stopped in their tracks.

"Um, yeah," Trixie said, dragging Spud toward the table.

"But I'm allergic to pancakes," Spud said, trying to resist Trixie.

"You want to get in trouble?" Trixie asked stuffing Spud into a chair next to hers.

"No," Spud admitted.

"Then stuff your face with them pancakes," Trixie threatened.

Reluctantly, Spud took a fork, chose the skimpiest pancake on the serving plate, and slowly, put it in his mouth.

Jake, up in his grandpa's room was flipping through pages to find the reverse spell. He had gone through five books and had ten more to go.

But then he saw the chapter. Counter spells. Counter spells didn't have the best reliability, but if they worked, they would work.

And if this didn't work, then Jake would have to use a spell that would allow his mind to penetrate Rose's for nearly half an hour.

He began to flip through the pages but by the time he hit the third, he heard a screaming coming from the kitchen. Trixie and Spud were obviously doing their job, so Jake continued.

Spud's head by now, after eating the pancake had swollen to the size of an oversized balloon, his tongue was hanging out of his mouth the size of an over-inflated football, and red splotches were appearing all over his body. In other words, he had done the job correctly. (Okay, I'm not sure if Spud really is allergic to pancakes, but I needed to spice up the chapter!).

Jake rushed into the kitchen with the book of spells and saw his family, and his friends sitting at the table, and Fu Dog with Fu Cat under the table waiting eagerly for table scraps. He also saw the big bulbous thing now known as Spud sitting next to Trixie.

"Uh, come on guys, I found the, uh…… Answer to our homework!" Jake said, grabbing Trixie's hand and pulling her from her chair, and Trixie grabbing the ball known as Spud's hand. Spud seemed strangely light as he floated from his chair with Trixie and Jake into the living room.

When they finally got to the living room to the couch where Rose lay, Jake flipped to the section of healing, and found the spell of how to get rid of allergy symptoms. He found the spell, looked where he thought where Spud was, but instead looked up to see Spud, who had floated to the top of the room, still holding Trixie's hand. (Not really sure if that's possible, but I thought it was funny anyway).

"Salveo," Jake yelled at Spud, and he immediately began deflating and slowly floated back to the ground with Trixie until he was back to full health, with no signs of allergies.

"You gotta teach me that trick!" Spud said as he twirled his yo-yo.

"Maybe later," Jake said, flipping to the marked page of the counter spell.

"Praesentia presentia," Jake said, and a vortex appeared on Rose's forehead. "Wait a minute," Jake realized. He had gone to the wrong flipped page. They were going into Rose's mind!

"Hold hands TIGHTLY!" Jake alerted, and the other two obeyed, as they formed a triangle. The three suddenly turned into a sort of mist, and the mist swirled into the vortex slowly as the three screamed all the way down until the mist was entirely drained into Rose's head, and the vortex vanished.

XXX

The trio landed with a thud in what seemed like a prairie. But the odd thing was that the sky was purple, with pitch black clouds swirling around. And not too far away, they could see a blonde haired thirteen year old girl, sitting on a stool, scratching answers on a scroll with a feather pen.

"Rose!" They all three said in unison, and they began to run toward her. "Dude what is going on here?" Spud asked on the way.

"I accidentally used the wrong spell. Instead of breaking the spell I cast on Rose, I sent us into Rose's mind, and we're stuck here for half an hour," Jake said as they drew closer.

"You know, if I never knew magic existed by now, I would be reserving a room at the happy hotel with the cushioned room suites," Trixie said just before they got there.

Rose had clearly completed over half of the test, for a giant stack of papers sat at her feet. Whenever she finished one sheet, it flew down to the stack, and another one of them flew up in front of her.

"I always knew you were a wiz at tests," Jake interrupted, and Rose stopped, then turned to see the three teens.

"Jake, how are you even you here?" Rose said, and she dipped her pen in a bottle of ink, preparing to write some more answers.

"Magic spell. I guess since I'm here, I might as well apologize for the spell I cast on you without warning you first. Obviously, you know by now that it's a test to see if you're of magic blood," Jake explained and apologized.

"Well, I think I'll be able to get out of this faster then the end of the day," Rose said, and Jake's mouth dropped.

"How did you know about that?" Jake asked, and Rose shrugged.

"The piece of paper told me," Rose said, and Jake pulled his mouth back up. "Oh, well that just explains itself," Jake said, and he gestured toward the paper.

"How much more do you have left?" Jake asked, and Rose looked at the piece of paper in front of her.

"Last one. That line needs my signature," Rose said. Without another word, she signed _Rose_ in fancy cursive, finishing it off with a flower that resembled a rose.

The scroll flew down to the stack, and then the stack flew up in front of Rose.

The stack began to shimmer and all the papers flew in the formation of a spiral and began to spin until each and every paper was sucked into the center, and one single, sapphire embedded paper shot out and landed in Rose's lap.

In emerald ink, the four teenagers stared down at the three very powerful words. **_The One Oracle_**.

Jake's eyes got as wide as microphones, Rose began to choke on a lump in her throat, Trixie was stunned as she stared at the radiant paper, and Spud began to wonder why the sky in here was purple.

"Well, I think my aunt is gonna have a nervous fit of excitement," Jake said as a vortex appeared behind them.

"Looks like's it's time to go. You're about to wake up with this piece of paper in your hands, and us at the side of the couch," Jake said.

Rose was going to say something, but was stopped when she thought and realized that this week was going to be filled with training, so she stayed silent as the other three dived into the vortex and back into the real world, allowing her to wake up as they shot out of her forehead and landed at the side of the couch.

The adults were attracted by the crash and came in immediately to see that Rose had woken up and Jake, Trixie, and Spud were in a heap on the floor. Not only that, but Mrs. Long, Grandpa, and Aunt Shui eyed the sheet of paper in Rose's lap that read the three words that explained what had just happened over the past few hours.

"Oh, great, Rose woke up!" Mr. Long said. "Yes, but I'm still feeling kind of woozy," Rose lied and Mr. Long sighed.

"Too bad. Well, hope you get well soon! Your uncle is probably wondering what's up," Mr. Long said, and he headed to the kitchen, but nobody followed. Fortunately, he didn't notice.

"Jake Long, you have some serious explaining to do!" Mrs. Long said, and she stormed over to Jake.

"Um, uh… Spud is allergic to pancakes!" Jake tried, but his mother simply crossed her arms and scowled at him.

"Jake cast a spell on me to find out if I was magic, and it turns out that I am one of the most powerful beings on this planet," Rose said, dumbfounding everyone.

"And you're not angry in the least bit?" Aunt Shui asked, and Rose shook her head.

"Well, I believe I have a new pupil," Aunt Shui said, beginning to approach Rose. But Grandpa, with serpent speed bolted toward Rose and grabbed her by the hand.

"Oh no you don't. Rose is going to be my pupil! You won't have two, I will!" Grandpa said, and Aunt Shui laughed.

"You don't know the first thing about oracle training!" Aunt Shui scoffed.

"Oh, yes I do. Though I may be the younger sibling, I graduated the academy three years before you. And If I am not mistaken, I am three years younger than you, so I was accelerated enough to skip six years," Grandpa fought, and Aunt Shui remained silent. She was too embarrassed to say anything else.

"Come Rose. I will train you with Jake on rooftop," Grandpa said motioning toward the fire escape. Rose got up from the couch and followed him, along with Jake, Trixie, Spud, and Fu Dog.

In a few minutes of complication, they had each gotten up to the roof top and were waiting for Grandpa to begin.

"Jake, you first. Give me one lap," Grandpa said.

"Around the building," Jake hoped. "To the Empire State Building and back," Grandpa said, pulling out a watch. "And you better get started. You only have five minutes," he cautioned.

"Yikes!" Jake squeaked, and he jumped off the building without transforming. In a few seconds, they heard fire crackling, and Jake, in dragon form, soared into the distance.

"Now, Rose," Grandpa said, pulling a green blanket from the emergency pack on the roof in case if anyone got trapped out there. He laid it out in front of her, and gestured for her to sit down in an Indian style, which she did right away of course.

"Close your eyes and let your mind wander freely," Grandpa said, and Rose did so, allowing her mind to drift away from the present situation as Jake flew back and landed.

"Now to the Statue of Liberty," Grandpa said to Jake. "Aw man," he wheezed as he grew back his wings, but stayed in human form and flew toward the building.

Rose, in her own little world had drifted so far, she could barely hear Trixie and Spud betting how long it would take to get from the statue and back. But suddenly, words called out to her and she recited them without even being aware of them.

"_Jake will take a minute an a half_" she said, and the three turned to her.

"Ah, she is getting the hang of it already," Grandpa said as he looked at his stopwatch as it hit one minute, and thirty seconds later, Jake landed on the top of the roof.

"Oh cool!" Spud squealed, and he ran over to Rose.

"Ok, I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 10,000," Spud said, and the words managed themselves into Rose's mind.

"_23,754_," she said.

"That isn't between 1 and 10,000," Trixie complained!

"But it's the one I was thinking of!" Spud retorted, and Rose opened her eyes.

"What just happened?" she said, rubbing her head.

"You went through your first lesson," Grandpa said, and he morphed into a serpent.

"Come. I will take you kids back down for lunch," Grandpa offered. Trixie, Spud, and Rose jumped on safely, but Jake got bumped off.

"Hey, what was that about?" Jake whined, rubbing his rump.

"You are still in training. Use dragon toe claws and walk down wall. Then you may have lunch," Grandpa said, and he flew down with the three teenagers on his back.

"Aw man," Jake said, and he morphed his feet into dragon claws, and began to walk down the brick wall, where a very eventful lunch was going to occur.


	6. Cameron and Jade

(A/N) Hey everybody and welcome back. Sorry I took so long to update last time, but that is what is more commonly know as writer's block. Don't worry, this chapter does a little bit of background work on Cameron and Jade, so don't worry, I ain't slippin'! Anyway, thanks for the wonderful reviews (blushes). So, anyway, on with the show. (Waits for a few minutes). This is the part where I start the story, and you shut up and read.

**__**

American Dragon: Jake Long, Dragon Double

By Dark Magician Boy

Chapter 6: Cameron and Jade

"Mom, can I help slice the pizza?" Haley asked eagerly. They had ordered pizza hut for the kids, and the adults were just about to go out to see a play. Normally, this kind of thing would occur at the evening, but in this case, it was lunch time.

"Sure dear," Mrs. Long said as she strapped on her fanny pack.

Haley made sure that Mr. Long wasn't looking, then sprouted her dragon wings, flew up to the counter, grew her claws, cut up the pizza, then the hands and wings shrank back in, and Haley plummeted toward the ground.

Fu Cat dived and caught Haley easily, then let her slide back to the floor and accepted a scratch under her head from Haley.

"Aw, you're a sweet girl," Haley said, then she raced Fu Cat into the living room to catch her favorite T.V. show.

Sadly, only Haley's pizza had arrived, because it was a busy day at the pizza place, so the teenager's pizzas hadn't arrived yet.

Jade had come over from her rehearsal to watch everyone, and she had ordered her own separate pizza, while Haley ate hers, and the five teens ate their pizza which had been divided into fifths.

"Bye kids. You be good. Rose, feel better," Mrs. Long said as the four adults walked out the door.

"Thank you, Mrs. Long," Rose called back as the door slammed shut, and the adults walked in the car, drove down the street, and turned towards the theatre.

Jake turned the T.V. to MTV. "Hey, I was watching that!" Haley whined at Jake.

"Yeah, well, now you're watching this," Jake demanded, and Haley stayed silent.

"Jake, be nice to your sister," Jade said, and she turned the channel back to what Haley had been watching.

"Thank you Jade," Haley said in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"Hey. Us sisters gotta stick together while our brothers save the world," Jade said, and Haley came up to sit in her lap.

"Hey Jake, how did that oracle thing work again?" Trixie asked Jake, making Rose and Jade blush.

"Don't remember. What are you saying? You're not an oracle. Your spirit, as my grandpa would say, 'is too wild'," Jake said, and they all laughed at Jake's little joke.

The door bell rang, and Jade rushed to get it.

"Oh, hi guys. Come on in," they heard Jade say, and she walked in, with the two oracle twins behind her.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jake said, crossing his fingers to hear something from Kara.

"You're going to win three liters of coke tomorrow," Kara said, and Jake jumped in the air and cheered.

"Which expired three years ago," Sara finished. "Aw man," Jake said, landing back on the ground. But then he noticed the hats the twins were wearing, and the boxes they had in their hands.

"You guys are delivering pizza! Ha ha!" Trixie yelled, and Sara looked straight at her.

"Your haircut is going to go horribly wrong and your hair will turn puke green," she threw back, and Trixie frowned.

"Aw dang. I saved up three months to get my hair cut," Trixie whined, and she sat back down.

"Hey, what's so wrong with the color green?" Jake said as he gave the twins their pay and a tip for each, and he took the pizza, as everybody sat down, even the twins. It was their off hour, which had just started. (Weird, ain't it?)

So, for a few hours, they all watched happy bunnies and puppies skip across the rainbow path, until Jake could NOT take it anymore and he switched the channel to MTV just as one of his favorite music videos came on.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Haley defended again, and she switched the channel back.

But, with the power of the remote, Jake easily switched it back.

But then, Haley switched the channel, then Jake. Then Haley, then Jake. They went about this for about five minutes until Haley morphed her head into a dragon head and roared at Jake, who shrank back to the couch in extreme anger and also fear.

"You know what, maybe I should just skip the haircut tomorrow and wait till next month," Trixie said taking another slice of pizza. "I've always wanted to grow my hair out."

"I never said it was tomorrow," Sara said. "Aw man! This is one big rip-off," Trixie whined. "Does everything you say HAVE to be true?"

"Sorry," Sara taking a big bite of pizza. " But the Temple of Oracle contains information so precise, it's never been falsified. It also has secrets such as spells and potions, oh I love secrets!" Sara said cheerfully.

While the others argued on how reliable the temple was, Jade had a flashback of her first trip there.

XXX

"But Aunt Shui, I wanna go to the theatre and learn how to act!" a seven year old Jade whined.

"Ah, but you must learn how to use your oracle powers before the age of fifteen. By then, your powers will disappear completely, and all you will be able to do is change into a dragon," Aunt Shui said as she dragged Jade into the back of her house.

There, her three year old brother, Cameron rested in his crib, sucking on a bottle of milk.

"Now, rest upon the blanket, and set your mind free from the confines of your head. Let it wander until it finds where it needs to be," Aunt Shui said, and Jade closed her eyes, and allowed her mind to wander.

"I feel silly," Jade said as she let her mind drift back and forth from reality and to somewhere that she wasn't exactly sure of.

"Well, the first time, you will tend to feel a tiny bit ridiculous," Aunt Shui warned. "But once your mind knows where to go, you will feel the power rushing through you.

Jade's eyes went cross eyed behind her eyelids, and her conscious mind literally left her brain, and she could see again. Well, it could be considered seeing, since she herself was floating above the room. She could see Aunt Shui keeping quiet, and her body in some sort of trance, and the last thing she saw was her baby brother Cameron, before she was sucked through the roof by a mysterious force.

Jade flew across the ocean, without even creating a sonic boom, until she finally hit land, but kept going till she could tell she was clearly in Greece. She was pretty smart for her age.

She kept hovering until a crack in the ground sucked her in, down and down further until she made it to a structure that resembled an ancient Greek temple.

Jade saw it to be safe, so she ran inside, and that scrolls were strewn all about the place, with girls her age, and ladies to be in about their thirties, and even some as old as Aunt Shui, each flying in and out.

She picked a random scroll and read that her brother would wake up crying in about three minutes, but she dropped the scroll when she saw a very astonishing , and very beautiful scroll, suspended off the ground in the center of the room.

It was golden, with silver writing. But for some strange reason, she couldn't read the ancient writings.

She reached out to touch it, but the second her single finger nail came within contact with it, the mysterious force returned, but sucked her out this time, and went very fast, speeding Jade quickly back into her house, and back safely into the confines of her head.

Jade's eyes shot open bullet fast, and without any control, she recited just as she had seen on the scroll.

"Cameron will wake up in three minutes screaming," Jade said unwillingly, and Aunt Shui nodded, pulling out a stopwatch and timed three minutes. And sure enough, Cameron woke up, screaming his head off for his mommy.

"Good, good," Aunt Shui said, picking up Cameron and cradling him in her arms.

"That place was so welcoming. And that one scroll was so amazing," Jade said, and Aunt Shui's eyes widened.

"You saw the true oracle's scroll?" Aunt Shui gasped, and she brought Jade close as Cameron slowly calmed down.

"Aunty, who's the true oracle?" Jade asked, and Aunt Shui began. Jade always loved it when she told stories.

"The true oracle is a descendant of the mother of Achilles, the sea nymph Thetis. The secret was so great, any recorded relation was eliminated. Only she and the supposedly true oracle can read and understand the ancient writings, written in centaur blood," Aunt Shui said, and Jade shuddered.

"She will be found supposedly in ten years, if the legend is correct, and if it is also correct, she is the exact same age as your little brother is right now," Aunt Shui finished, and Jade stared at Cameron in wonderment.

"Come. We must finish your training," Aunt Shui said, and she took Jade's hand, then led her back to the blanket on the floor.

XXX

"Jade? Hello?" Cameron's voice sounded in front of her, and Jade shook herself out of the memory.

"Sorry. Just remembering something," Jade said, biting down on the slice of pizza in her hand.

"Oh," Cameron said, which forced him into remembering the time when he and Jade had finally started dragon training.

XXX

"Aunt Shui, why can't I go play my video game?" Cameron asked as he walked right behind Jade.

"What makes you so different? I wanna go with my friends to the theatre," Jade said, taking a drink from her water bottle.

"And why does it have to be so far, Aunty?" Cameron asked wiping off a sheet of sweat that was on his forehead.

"It has to be far away so nobody will find us," she said. "And stop whining! The legend clearly states that the Dragon Double must aid the American Dragon in order to rid the world of the Huntsclan. And who is the Dragon Double?" Aunt Shui asked.

"I am," Cameron sighed.

"Who is the Dragon Double's older sister?" Aunt Shui asked.

"I am," Jade also sighed.

"And who is the American Dragon?" Aunt Shui asked the two of them.

"Our cousin, Jake Long," the two sighed in unison.

"Good. Now that we are far away enough, Jade will go first," Aunt Shui instructed.

"DRAGON UP!" Jade yelled, and her body turned into snow, then took on the form, then Jade in dragon form emerged.

"Good. Cameron, you next," Aunt Shui ordered.

"DRAGON UP!" Cameron yelled, and his body turned into ice, then the Dragon Double.

"Also good. Now, target practice," Aunt Shui said, and she threw targets out at them which flew around the deserted area.

Cameron shot ice darts and nailed three of them, while Jade flew up and caught five of them in her mouth, then spit them back out at Aunt Shui, which landed at her feet.

"Speed test," Aunt Shui. "Fly to the bay and back," she said, and Cameron and Jade were off, then about thirty seconds later, the two flew back and ended up in a dead tie.

"Camouflage," Aunt Shui said, and the two dragon's skins changed color until they were virtually invisible.

"Good. Break practice for lunch," Aunt Shui said, and the two teens demorphed from dragon form and ran eagerly to the lunch Aunt Shui had prepared for them.

XXX

"Hey, Cameron? What's up with you?" Jake asked, and Cameron came back from memory lane.

"Oh, sorry! Just, kind of a flashback," Cameron admitted, blushing.

"Well, whatever. You want more pizza?" Jake asked, offering another slice of pizza on a paper towel.

"Oh, um, sure!" Cameron said, accepting the slice of pizza.

"So, is it like, really scary when you go to this Temple of Oracle?" Spud asked.

"Actually, it's kind of welcoming," Sara said cheerfully.

"The only problem is, if more than two oracles have the same vision at a time, it is considered a prophecy, and it sets off a magic time bomb," Jade said, sipping some soda.

"Yeah, but that like, barely ever happens!" Sara chimed once again cheerfully.

But then, as if somebody had pushed a button, Rose, Kara, Sara, and Jade's eyes rolled into their heads, and they began to talk in complete unison, as a mysterious, cold wind blew through the room.

__

Time's temple awaits

Our oracle nears

Two dragons must mount

To the sum of all fears.

The blood on the floor

Of the hunt newly spilt

Journey to Delphi

And to poison bane's hilt.

As light master wanes

Lover's sacrifice blooms

At the end of the fight

Atrox's shadow looms.

There shall be shown a sign

Black Dragon is near at hand

Tainted shall be soul that was pure

This world, at halt, will stand.

At that moment, the chanting stopped, and all four girls' eyes shut tightly, and each collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

"JADE!" Cameron yelled, rushing to Jade's side.

"ROSE!" Jake said, yelling to Rose's side.

"What just happened?" Spud asked, throwing off the chain, as Fu Cat ran to see what was wrong with Kara and Sara.

"Well, since they just each had the same vision, I guess that means we just heard a prophecy," Cameron said.

"And since more than two oracles had it," Jake began, "That means that they just set off a magic time bomb!"

XXX

Meanwhile, a few miles away, in an overly humongous apartment room, a big red circle went off on a map in front of the Huntsmaster while he had been searching for Huntsgirl.

"What's this?" he asked nobody, then enhanced the image until it was ground zero on the occurrence.

It was a concentration of a high amount of magic, where there were four dragons, one who also had the reading of an oracle, two who had readings of oracles, two animals, and one that enraged the Huntsmaster.

It was the exact reading for an oracle, but it also contained the DNA match of Huntsgirl.

"FOOL!" he yelled, stomping over to the Huntsclan archive. She was in league with the dragons now, and was considered a magical creature, which was against the order of the Huntsclan.

Just as he was about to hit the delete button on Rose's name within the super computer, his index finger hesitated, and he thought.

The DNA reading that had been next to Rose matched that of the American Dragon, so the older dragon must have been there as well.

"This could be used to my advantage," Huntsmaster said, and he shut down the computer, and glanced back at the computer, looking once again over Rose and her oracle readings.

"It could prove very useful indeed," he said, very maliciously.

(A/N) Don't ya just hate cliffhangers?


	7. Ancient Poison

(A/N) Hello everybody, welcome back, blah, blah, blah, blah. Well, since I'm starting to write this a little early, I might as well say thank you to all of the people who reviewed, for you keep this story alive. But I can't take all the credit. Actually, my sister came up with the prophecy in the last chapter. (Luthien Eowyn waves from background. DMB turns around). Hey! Buzz off! This is my show! (Luthien falls through random trap door in the floor). Anyway, on with the fic!

**__**

American Dragon: Jake Long, Dragon Double

By Dark Magician Boy

Chapter 7: Ancient Poison

Rose trained for the next few days, and she perfected to her finest, and shined like a diamond, while Jake ran continuous laps from one place to the next, going further each time. The farthest he had gone so far was the islands of Bermuda, and he took nearly an hour for that.

The week was over, so they had to get Rose back to her apartment. They said their goodbyes, and Rose left, with the blanket strapped to her back.

About an hour later, Rose arrived at a titanic apartment building, then walked into the lobby.

She walked straight into the elevator, and listened to the elevator music for a few minutes, teetering back and forth, until she finally reached the very top floor, where there was only one door.

She inserted the key which had been in her pocket, and unlocked the set of locks on her front door, then slowly walked in.

A few seconds later, the bookcase on the side of the room shot up, and the Huntsmaster strode out. Rose didn't know why, but she felt a sense of uneasiness now. It was probably due to the fact that she was now magic, no longer mortal.

Rose was about to talk to the Huntsmaster, putting her hand up, but she noticed the her dragon birthmark had slightly faded.

"Huntsgirl, where have you truly been?" the Huntsmaster questioned Rose.

"I have been doing work, attempting to uncover the American Dragon's true identity," Rose said in her typical Huntsgirl voice.

Huntsmaster stared her down, and a nervous chuckle slipped out of her mouth.

"I think you're lying!" he yelled, and he held the green light of his staff in front of Rose's face, forcing her into a hypnotic trance.

"Now," he said, testing out Rose to see if she truly was hypnotized.

"Jump three times, and neigh like a horse," he said, which Rose did exactly. He knew that if Rose had been conscious, she would have never degraded herself to doing that.

"Good. Now, who is the American Dragon?" he instructed.

"A boy from school, one of my best friends, and he is named Jake Long," she said, with a glazed look in her eyes.

"Ah. The teenager," he said, in slight dislike.

"Now, what type of magical creature are you?" he asked.

"An oracle. The true oracle," she said, and Huntsmaster took in a breath, his heart skipping a beat. He could end an ancient prophecy, right here, right now. But he still needed Rose for a few more deeds.

"You do realize that mystical creatures are not permitted within the bounds of the Huntsclan, do you not?" he asked.

"Yes, I have memorized the rulebook," Rose unwillingly blurted out.

"Do you know that your existence in the Huntsclan now is not real any longer, and that you are hereby banished from the Huntsclan?" he asked.

"Yes. And the rulebook clearly states that you must find a new apprentice once I am gone," Rose said, as if a string had pulled from her back, and she was the unwilling toy.

"Good. One other thing. You know where the American Dragon lives now, so you must know where the old dragon is," he started.

Huntsmaster reached up onto a shelf, and pulled down a glass vial of turquoise liquid.

"This is an ancient poison, passed down to every next generation of the Huntsclan. I want you to use this poison, and poison the old dragon. The poison is so old, that it will not work on the American Dragon, since he has his youth. But the old one can be almost certainly killed by it, the only antidote being in the Temple of Oracle, which you will not know until you hear the word, lucky," he finished. He figured that that word would not one commonly heard.

"Yes Hunstmaster," she said, taking the vile from his hands.

"You will not remember any of what has just happened, and I will leave you for the American Dragon to find in the gryphon's nest on the top of the Empire State building. There, you will splash the poison on the old dragon, and you will remember everything that has happened tonight, but will never come back to the Huntsclan," he said, and Rose began to walk out the door, with one of the most dangerous elements of the world, in the palm of her hand, and she didn't even know it.

Huntsmaster turned off the hypnotism effect, and Rose dropped on the floor, asleep, as he turned his staff into a hover board, then flew out the window with Rose in his hands, flying toward the Empire State Building.

XXX

Jake soared past one enormous building, then glided over to rest on the tip of the Statue of Liberty's torch, then morphing back to human, while Fu Dog slipped down the base of the flame.

"Why do we even have to be here?" Fu Dog asked, looking down and seeing all the faces with bulging eyes popping out of the window right below him.

"Let's just say, sometimes, I need to get away from Grandpa and Aunt Shui," Jake sighed, and he slid down next to Fu Dog, and allowed his legs to dangle right above the windows.

"Yeah, and that cat!" Fu Dog grimaced. "I feel like someone's unlocking my head and nosing around," he whined.

"Oh, well at least she can't fly." Jake pointed out, and Fu Dog looked at him.

"Yeah, but cats are extremely talented at climbing," Fu Dog sobbed, and Jake looked down to the ground, which looked like a Lego table from this height.

"You don't really think that cats could climb up here, do you?" Jake said, but before Fu Dog could even answer, a gryphon baby flew up and landed in Jake's lap.

"Gryphon baby?" Fu Dog yelled, and it looked up at him, smiling tiredly. "But gryphon babies only fly when learning from their mother," he explained, and Jake looked over the railing.

And sure enough, the mother gryphon slowly came up, and began squawking at Jake and Fu Dog.

"What's she saying, Fu?" Jake asked, slowly standing up, while Fu Dog pulled a book out of his fur, and flipped to the end.

"She's saying "Hey! Why are you sticking the ham sandwich there?" Fu Dog said, and all three gave him blank stares, and Fu Dog saw something was wrong.

"Whoops! That's for the pixie translations. Now let me see," Fu Dog said, flipping to the middle of the book

"Ok, here it is! Gryphon translations……… 'Come look, there is something strange and foreign in my nest'. Well, I guess we should go now!" Fu Dog said, and Jake morphed to dragon, then carried Fu off to the Empire State Building.

A few minutes later, the four arrived at the Empire State Building, and Jake saw a clump of the latest clothes, with a rose sign on the left pants leg.

"Rose!" Jake yelled, dropping from the air toward the nest, and landing in the hay next to her.

"Rose! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Jake yelled shaking her, her head waving back and forth as if it was that of a rag doll.

Rose's lip fell open, and Jake pulled her eyelid open, and it automatically shut, and Jake could tell something had gone terribly wrong last night.

He morphed back to dragon, thanked the gryphons, while Fu jumped onto his back and hung on tightly as he took off into the forest of buildings, with Rose held tightly in his arms.

XXX

"Rose? Rose? Wake up!" Rose heard, distantly.

The world looked as if she had her eyes open underwater, and she could see the fuzzy silhouette of Jake.

Jake! Jake's grandfather! She had to warn him. But her mind was off somewhere where it should not have been.

She attempted to walk, but she knew she was trapped within the cage of hypnotism.

Sure enough, green bars in a cube form appeared around her, and her mind was trapped in a sort of limbo, while the temporary mind, made by the hypnotism, took hold of her body, until she heard the word lucky.

Rose was trapped in her own mind (those of you who read Animorphs, you know what a Yeerk infestation is like. Well, this is what it is like).

She saw the world, but could not move her head. She felt Jake's dragon hands against her back, but it seemed as if she was on some sort of depressant that made her drowsy, which was all over her body. She could hear all of Fu's punch lines, but she couldn't even let a small chuckle out. She was the puppet of a temporary illusion.

Rose watched as she drew closer to Jake's house, and knew the bars that encased her would vanish, and she would regain control of her body when she heard the word 'lucky'. But until then, she could only wait. Wait and watch Jake's grandpa die at her own hands

XXX

Jake landed gently on the roof of his house, and returned to human form, as Rose shuddered, then slowly came to life. But there was a strange, glazed look in her eye.

"Rose, are you all right?" Jake asked as Rose got to her feet.

"Yes Jake, I am fine," she said, with a strange tone in her voice.

"You don't sound too relaxed," he said, uneasy at Rose's tone.

"Do not worry. In fact, I think I would prefer something to quench my thirst. How about we all settle down and have something to drink. I will make them," she said, and smile moving across her lips.

"Uh, okay sure, but, don't you wanna lie down and rest?" he offered as the three headed toward the escape ladder.

"Oh no, I am fine. In fact, I would like to make a drink for your grandfather, so I can go over some issues about being an oracle," she said, climbing down the ladder, while Jake carefully carried Fu down, who was circling his paw around his ear, rolling his eyes, ensuing that something was definitely wrong with Rose.

"Are you sure you don't want me to make the drinks," Jake offered, and Rose turned around.

"No! I will make the drinks! I have a special ingredient," Rose said, and they walked down the stairs.

Jake pulled out his cellphone, and invited over Cameron, Spud, and Trixie, who had been in the skate park, then he invited Jade over who had been at the theatre.

The parents were out with Aunt Shui, examining things such as glass statues, and Grandpa had stayed home to watch Fu Cat.

"Hey Grandpa, want something to drink? Rose came over, and well, I guess she wants to make drinks," Jake said, settling down next Grandpa and stealing some popcorn.

"How did Rose get here?" Grandpa asked, clearly surprised.

"She popped up on the Empire State Building, don't know how, she woke up halfway, and offered to make drinks," Jake said, swiping some more popcorn.

"Um, ok," he said, settling back into the couch, and watching the documentary on how dragons supposedly lived back then.

"See Jake, that is your great, great grandfather, who was commonly caught on paintings," Grandpa said, pointing to a picture of a green dragon on the screen.

"No way, he's not pretty enough," Jake said, heading to the door, then opening it to see Jade.

"Hey Jade, what's up?" he asked, and Jade shrugged.

"Well, I got over here as soon as the play finished when I heard Rose was over here. Anything to drink? Spending an hour in a thick dress under some heavy lights spends me," she said, clearly tired.

"Yeah, Rose is fixing some drinks," Jake said, welcoming Jade into the living room, who sat down, and also stole some popcorn from Grandpa, and paying attention to the green dragon on the screen.

"Oh, it's great, great, grandpa Morty. You know, he still throws just GREAT parties," she said, and Jake gave her a strange look.

"Oh yeah, magical creatures live for like, millenniums," Jade said, and Jake's mouth dropped.

"You mean in a couple of millenniums, Rose, Cameron, you, and I will still be looking this good, while Trixie and Spud are six feet under?" Jake whined, and Jade shrugged.

"Unless you enchant them, then, yeah," she said, and Jake put his hand to his chin.

"I'll have to look into that," Jake thought, walking into the kitchen, where Jade had prepared sodas for the teens, and tea for Grandpa. But he noticed it had a strange tint to it. But then again, he had never bothered to memorize the types of tea.

"Ready to bring the drinks in?" he asked, as Rose set down a strange looking vial, which looked ancient. "What's with the tube?" Jake asked, offering to carry the drinks.

"It is an ancient tea recipe," the hypnotic mind of Rose lied, as the real Rose stared from behind her eyes.

"No it's not! No it's not," she yelled, shaking at the bars of energy.

"JAKE! Don't take those drinks!" she said, screaming her throat out at the image in front of her.

Jake stared as Rose hesitated, and a word slipped from her lips, which sounded like Jake, but he couldn't tell. He took the tray from her, and let Cameron, Spud, and Trixie in on his way over there, as he set the tray down on the table, and each took their seats, and their drinks.

Grandpa slowly took his tea, but Fu Cat jumped, and nearly got a sip of tea, but Grandpa pulled it away with snake reactions, and Fu Cat yowled.

"Hey! You know what happens when you drink tea!" Fu Dog said, and Fu Cat grimaced.

"Don't remind me," she grimaced, then slinked over to Jade, who welcomed her into her lap.

Each of the teens took a sip of their soda, while Grandpa set his down on the table, and watched more of the documentary, and the hypnotized Rose glared at him.

"Don't you want some tea? I made specially for you," she said, her eye twitching slightly.

"Oh, well, can I wait till commercial break?" he asked eagerly, and Rose slowly nodded, as if her neck had rusted.

Meanwhile, within the confines of a cage that was forged of energy, Rose screamed out at the image in front of her, as the documentary neared break.

"LUCKY! LUCKY, LUCKY, LUCKY, LUCKY, LUCKY, LUCKY!" Rose screamed at the image, but nothing happened.

She stared solemnly, as the first commercial appeared, and the tea cup neared his lips.

"No," she said, tears slipping from her eyes, as it drew even closer.

But she knew that all it took was one sip, and the victim had a mere two days left, as they died slowly.

But in the real world, something happened.

"Say Rose, you sure are lucky that Jake found you in that nest," Jade said, patting Rose on the back.

In her mind, the bars vanished, and Rose flew into the image, regained control of her body.

"NO!" she screeched, reaching toward Grandpa. But she was too late.

A gulp of tea was swallowed by Grandpa before she could even get to the other side of the room, and his eyes grew wide in peril.

Grandpa began to sputter and cough violently, until slowly, he lied down on the couch, where Rose laid her head, and cried loudly.

"Rose, it's ok. I'm pretty sure it just went down the wrong tube," Jade said comfortingly.

"No, it's not that," she sobbed, and each pair of eyes rolled over to Rose.

"Jake," she cried, turning towards him and Fu Dog.

"Unless we find the antidote, your grandpa is going to die in forty eight hours," she said, several tears slowly slipping from her eye, and splattering on the ground in the silent room.


	8. The Temple of the Oracle

(A/N) Anyway, welcome back, and to save all the trouble of all the reviews that come in while I write this chapter, I'll just say thank you to all of you now. Ok, you don't care what I have to say. Wait a minute, yes you do! You come here to listen to me to tell the story. I can make you wait for eternity……………. And now I'm done!

**__**

American Dragon: Jake Long, Dragon Double

By Dark Magician Boy

Chapter 8: The Temple of the Oracle

Tears continued to slip down Rose's face as Jake slowly walked up to her.

"What did you just say?" he asked, a heavy tone of panic in his voice.

"We have two days to find the antidote, or your grandfather will die of an ancient poison that I gave him under a spell of hypnotism," she cried, and she leaned against Jake.

"Wait! How do we know you're not lying, and still in league with the Huntsclan?" Trixie asked.

"She is not lying," Fu Cat said, hopping up to Rose's shoulder and licking off her tears. "I read her mind. She has been trapped within it, being forced to watch and suffer as her hypnotized mind took control and poisoned grandpa," she finished, and continued to lick Rose, trying to calm her down. Then she looked back at the group.

"Though I am gifted with the ability to read minds, I am also cursed to tell nothing but the truth," she explained, and they relaxed.

"We need Kara and Sara. They said something about the Temple of the Oracle, and how it had secrets," Jake said, pulling out his cellphone, and dialing their number. In a few minutes, the twins arrived.

"Now, what was that thing you said the temple had?" Cameron asked Sara.

"That it was really cool, and had spells and potions and stuff," she said, and laughed cheerfully.

"Then that's the place we need to be," Jake said, turning toward the two.

"Oh, well sorry, but only oracles can go there," Kara said glumly, and the group dimmed.

"That isn't fully true," Fu Cat said, and everyone in the room turned toward her.

"Shui taught me a trick. I need to read the mind of an oracle while they are seeing the future, and a portal will open. You must run through the portal, and your mind will temporarily shed your body, making it vulnerable to anything while your mind travels to the temple. Oracles do it to stay longer, and only a certain spell can bring back one that is not an oracle," Fu Cat finished, and the mood lightened.

"We'll do that!" Jake said, and Fu Cat looked at him.

"But we'll have to wait until one of these four oracles gets a vision," she said, and Jake slumped.

"Well, we have two days to wait," Jake said, and Fu Cat looked at Sara.

"I'll read your mind, and wait for visions," she said to Sara, and Sara clasped her hands together cheerfully.

"Oh yay! I get to help!" she said gleefully, and Fu Cat focused her eyes directly on her.

A few hours passed anxiously, and Jake continuously checked Grandpa's pulse, but it stayed the same, weakly beating, but barely making it by.

Sara had a vision or two, something about Spud getting a brand new skateboard, and they began to get impatient.

"Let your mind drift, don't focus on me," Fu Cat instructed Sara, and Sara closed her eyes and giggled.

"Ooh, is this a game? I like games," she said, and suddenly, her eyes flashed open, glowing yellow.

"Jade's dress will rip on stage," she said, and Jade grimaced.

"Aw man, I worked all night on that thing," she said sadly, but then, a very good thing happened. A portal, looking like two different colored spirals mixed into one, swirling in front of them.

"Oh yay! We did it!" Sara said, and she grabbed Kara by the hand, then jumped through. A second later, their two bodies popped out, unconscious.

"Where does this thing go?" Trixie asked nervously.

"Maybe behind the moon, and beyond the rain, or…Somewhere over the rainbow," and Spud began to sing that oh so famous tune.

"All I know is, I ain't sayin' hi to any munchkins while we're there," Trixie said, and she pushed Spud through, then jumped in herself. The two of them popped out, also unconscious.

"But I don't have my water wings," Fu Dog said sadly. But Fu Cat grabbed him by the fur, and stretched it to the extent until he sling shot through with her, and they also popped out on the pile of unconscious people, unconscious themselves.

"Well, looks like we're going on a trip," Cameron said, walking up to the portal with Jade.

"Oh, you are gonna love it there," she said excitedly, and she pushed him through, then jumped through herself, then popping out, well, you know.

Jake took his first step through with Rose, but I will pause here to go to another area.

In the Huntslair, the alarm map went off again to show another explosion of magic, except this one was a portal.

The Huntsmaster examined this, began to panic, grabbed his staff, and flew off toward Jake's house.

Ok, back to Jake's living room.

Jake was taking his first step through, with Rose right behind him, when the Huntsmaster crashed in through the door.

"Huntsmaster!" they both yelled, and Jake tripped through.

"Rose," he said, taking a step forward, Rose taking a step back.

"If you take even one step into that portal, I will hunt you down, and do things so horrible to you, I mustn't even mention," he said, taking another few steps forward.

"I am not your puppet anymore," Rose said quietly, and at that moment, Jake's hand rematerialized from the portal, and pulled Rose through.

Huntsmaster yelled in frustration, but then, noticed the gradually shrinking portal.

He took advantage of this, and sprinted into it, just as it shrank into nothingness.

Meanwhile, in some sort of limbo, Rose opened her eyes to see herself, floating above herself!

She looked around to see everybody, in the same predicament, floating above their unconscious bodies.

"Ok, we have to leave now," Jade said, pointing to a slowly forming Huntsmaster.

"But can't he just follow us?" Cameron asked, as the group began to lift into the air, and through the ceiling.

"He doesn't have an oracle to lead the way," Sara said cheerfully, and they took on full speed as they flew out of Jake's living room, and out of New York, flying over the Atlantic Ocean.

"I hope I get frequent flyer miles for this," Spud said, rolling over onto his back and pretending to do backstroke.

"All I hope for is that there are airbags when we get there," Trixie said, flapping her arms, thinking it would come to some use.

"Trixie, when it's just your conscious mind, you kind of, can't get hurt," Jade explained, going into a freefall toward the ocean, then rocketing back up. "We won't be there for about another half hour, so take your time and fly around. Even though you'll still be going at max speed with everyone else," Jade finished.

"Cool," Fu Dog said, diving into the water and coming back out, totally dry, then flying a few miles up, then diving back down.

Rose rolled over onto her back and took a breather as Jake glided over to her.

"Hey," he said, as a hello kind of hey, and Rose turned her head.

"That was a close one," Jake said, and Rose nodded.

"But after that, I realized," she said, and Jake leaned in.

"I can't go back to my apartment," she said sadly. "Ever again."

Hearing this from a few feet away, Jade soared over.

"Don't worry," she said, and Rose turned.

"You can live at our house. Aunt Shui wouldn't mind. In fact, she would be ecstatic. Or

even…"

But then, Cameron came over and smacked his hand over her mouth. "I think," he started.

"She gets it," Cameron finished., and Jade nodded.

So for the next twenty minutes, the group floated and flew towards Greece.

Fu Cat drooped toward the surface of the ocean, and attempted to catch some fly fish. But they simple flew through her as if she was a ghost.

But in a few minutes, a land mass was in sight, so it meant that they were about five minutes away.

They flew over Africa for about three minutes, then Egypt for about two, until they finally reached the continent of Greece, and landed.

Nobody could see them of course, so they were free to run about. But they knew they had a job to do.

"Start looking for cracks in the Earth," Jade instructed, and everybody began to run about, running through people, buildings, and what not.

It took them around ten minutes before they heard Spud screaming from far off, so they ran for him, until they found that he had tripped on one.

"Ok, who's going in first?" Jade asked, and Trixie stepped up.

"Let's get this over with," Trixie said, and she made a perfect dive into the crack.

"Who's next?" Jade asked, and Fu Cat dragged an unwilling Fu Dog into the crack.

Jade saved herself the trouble, and said "Ok, I'm going in next," she said, and Cameron turned his head towards her.

"Really?" he asked.

"No," she said, and pushed him in, then jumping in after.

Rose, Jake, and Spud took each other's hands, and jumped in, falling into the Earth.

Jake looked down, and saw everybody else ahead of him, then sprouted his dragon wings, then turned toward Rose.

"Race ya," he said, and Rose smiled, going into a dive form.

"You're on," she said, and they both plummeted toward the glowing white light at the end.

"Coming through," Jake said, maneuvering past Fu Cat and Fu Dog.

"Excuse me," Rose said, and she managed past Jade and Cameron, who smiled at each other, sprouted their wings, and joined the race.

Spud managed to fall down to where Fu Cat and Fu Dog were.

"What's with them?" he asked, pointing down.

"Race," Fu Cat said, and Spud nodded.

They fell further and the light seemed to never get any closer, until finally, it began to get brighter, and brighter, then so brilliant, they had to shut their eyes very tightly.

Spud had his arms over his face right as he landed with a THUD, and slowly, he opened his eyes to see that he was on the steps that led to a diamond temple, glowing brilliantly in the darkness.

He got up, and saw the group was ahead of him, and ran after them, up the long set of stairs until he caught up.

The group entered the main room, which was lined with scrolls draped from the ceiling, and the walls had ten doors.

"Ok, we each look through the scrolls, then a door per person," Jade said, and they split up through the enormous room.

Jake sifted through a pile of scrolls, and picked one up, which writing was written down on immediately.

"You will win several coupons to a video game mart in a few days?" Jake said, confused, then he looked into a door.

He opened the door to an oasis which mermaids were sitting on rocks, who waved at him, attempting to attract him into the desert beyond the door, and it almost worked.

But then, Rose rushed over, slammed the door, and glared at Jake, who smiled sheepishly.

Spud threw a giant scroll out of his way, then opened the door in front of him, and saw a witch at a cauldron, who gestured him into the room with a menacing look, and Spud slammed the door shut, clearly scared.

Cameron opened his door, which led to a chrome room, with several men floating around in spacesuits.

"Hey! What's a kid doing here with us on the moon?" one of them asked, floating towards the opening, which Cameron closed tightly, and locked.

Trixie opened her door, and saw a wide set of teeth, about to chomp her, before she slammed the door, frightened out of her mind nearly.

Fu Dog pawed open his door, and saw King Kong staring at him through a window, and Fu Dog pulled the door shut.

Jade opened hers slowly, and saw a very dark room which was lit by one candle, and a pair of glowing red eyes.

"Come in," she heard a scratchy voice say, and she locked up the door, and leaned against the door.

Fu Cat nudged her door open, and saw rows upon rows of books and strangely shaped bottles.

"I found it!" Fu Cat yelled, and everybody ran over, and rushed into the room, then began to look through the shelves.

"What's it supposed to be called?" Cameron yelled from one side of a giant shelf.

"It's called _venenum rememdium," _Jade informed, pushing aside a purple bottle.

"What color is it?" Rose yelled from one end of the room.

"Blue!" Sara yelled from another end.

Spud pushed aside one that was labeled _S.O.D.A._, and he shrugged, popped the cork off, and took a sip.

"SPUD! NO," Jade yelled, but Spud was already morphing.

His legs began to extend, his upper body shrank, and his head hit the ceiling as Jake came over.

"What happened to him?" Jake asked.

"He took a drink," she said, but then a look crossed over her face.

"You know, I never get a chance to be in here. How about you say we have a little bit of fun," she said, and she grabbed a yellow potion, took a gulp, and zapped into the form of a giant lizard.

Rose came over, and realized what was happening, and decided to join, grasped a pink bottle, popped the top, and took a drink. In a few seconds, she took on the form of J. Lo herself.

"Ai," Jake yelled of confusion, took a red one, drank it, then turned into some sort of a cross between a bird and a dinosaur.

Trixie slipped open a gray potion, drank it, and her eyes turned gray, and she turned scaly.

"What are you all doing?" Fu Dog yelled, and then he realized.

"Oh cool! Potion games!" Fu Dog said happily, and he saw a brown one, grabbed it in his mouth, and drank till the last sip was gone. He suddenly turned into some sort of squid with wings.

"What are you all doing?" Fu Cat yelled, forcing each of them to freeze.

"We have a job to do!" she said, and she grabbed a random vial, pulled the cork off with her teeth, then splashed it over them, morphing them back to normal.

"I FOUND IT!" They heard Sara yell from a few shelves away, and they ran over to see a blue bottle, resting in her hands. It was exactly as Jade had described it.

But at that moment, a chunk of the wall blew away, and the Huntsmaster marched in, holding his hand out.

"Give me that potion!" he demanded, baring his staff.

"Protect the antidote," Jake said, as he and Cameron morphed to dragon, and the rest of the group ran off into the library of potions, which a second later, they realized was a labyrinth they had already gotten lost in.

"Ah, a challenge. This only takes away more time from the old dragon," Huntsmaster, and Jake remembered.

"Think of my Grandpa while fighting. His life is on the line," Jake said, and he and Cameron walked forward.

"We must protect the potion, defeat the Huntsmaster, and most importantly. Beat the clock," Cameron said, flying up into the air with Jake.

"At all cost."

(A/N) See, they have a chance at saving Grandpa. Stay tuned for chapter 9, or something like that.


	9. Unbreakable Spell

(A/N) Hello all, and welcome back. Sorry, my internet has been down for quite a while. Plus I've been in Paris for two weeks. Well, anyway, thank you for your reviews. My internet is down right now, so I can't check on them. In fact, I'll just change this when I get the chance. One with the chapter.

_**American Dragon: Jake Long, Dragon Double**_

_By Dark Magician Boy_

_Chapter 9: Unbreakable Spell_

Jade looked around, leading the group cautiously. This maze seemed vaguely familiar. She had seen it in Greek mythology class.

Fu Cat looked cautiously about as well. She had scaled this maze in the past. How it had managed to find it's way here, she did not know.

"Uh, hello? What's with you two?" Trixie asked, waving her hand in front of Jade's face.

"We should have never taken that turn," Jade said, not paying attention to Trixie's hand which was so close to her face, Trixie could have easily smacked her.

"What, what's wrong?" Rose asked, and Jade didn't answer till they reached the heart of the maze, where the statue of a man with wings stood. Engraved at the base of the statue were the words, _A simple piece of string can lead you out of the darkest of places_. In the man's hand was a stone ball of yarn.

"Oh no," Jade said, staring up at the statue, mainly at the ball of yarn.

"For the last time, what is it?" Rose asked impatiently, looking up at the statue as well, studying the saying.

"Only one person has ever escaped this maze alive," Jade said, transfixed at the ball of yarn still.

"You don't mean," Fu Dog started, but Fu Cat finished his sentence.

"That's right. We are in the Maze of King Minos. The only man to ever escape this maze was Theseus, prince of Athens. And he only escaped with the help of King Minos' daughter, Ariadne. Hence the string."

Fu Cat's words silenced everybody. They were under the impression that they would never get out of there. But there was another problem, and it was a mere two walls away. A breathing, snarling, angry, but most of all, hungry problem.

"Wasn't there some sort of creature that they put in the maze?" Rose asked Jade, and Jade's trance broke at those words.

"The minotaur," she breathed, and the snarling could suddenly be heard in the dead silence.

"We need to move," Jade said right away, and the group took off at a run, being sure to turn left, then right, continuously, so they would at least be led in circles.

Somehow, the walls of the maze had been turned into potion and book shelves, and Jade had an idea.

She grabbed a random book, stopped the group, and started to flip through the pages.

"Um, Jade? Something tells me that this isn't the best time to find a good summer read," Fu Cat said anxiously, but Jade didn't listen as she reached a page, and ripped it out.

She muttered something, and suddenly, the page on the floor began to blow around and grow larger. Designs were stitched into it, and it slowly turned from paper to cloth, until finally, it was no longer a page, but an Arabian magic carpet, capable of fitting them all.

The group piled on, Jade at the front. Then Jade said something in a strange, foreign language. The carpet lifted from the ground, and took off at warp speed to the roof of the room.

The second they were above the shelves, Jade said something else, and the carpet hovered above the heart, where if they looked down, they could see some sort of strange beast, with glaring red eyes.

Jade sprouted her dragon wings, and took off. There were at least five exits. Four of them would lead to alternate dimensions. One of them would lead back to the temple. She needed to find the door with marble lining.

Jade flew off towards the one to the left, as the carpet followed her, then landed at a large door.

She took the handle, then turned it as she heard several clicking noises, until she came to a fifty foot wall of water, about to crash down on where she had entered. She shut it immediately, and took off toward another door.

This one had rubies engraved onto the handle, which she took into her hand and turned the knob.

This door led to a planet with a strange surface, filled with craters, and strange creatures with oily blue skin.

Jade slammed it shut as the creatures had began to approach her, took in a breath, then sky rocketed towards the third door.

She imagined that this one would be wrong too, not noting the marble surrounding the door as she opened it. This one, sure enough led to the main corridor of the temple.

"I found it!" Jade called back, and the carpet rose from one of the shelves, then flew off in her direction till it reached her.

The carpet dumped the group into the temple, then flew back into the maze, never to be seen again.

They ran towards the staircase at the front of the temple, as one of the doors blasted open, and the Huntsmaster flew out of the blast, scratched in several places.

Jake and Cameron ran out after him, then morphed back to human, catching up with the others.

"HALT!" The Huntsmaster called, and they stopped in their tracks as the Huntsmaster began to recite something, in the strange foreign language that Jade had spoken in earlier.

"NO!" Jade screamed at the top of her lungs, launching herself at the Huntsmaster.

But an invisible barrier protected the Huntsmaster, and Jade bounced off, back towards the group.

"Now one of you will remain here forever, while all the others are brought back to our world," he said, turning towards them.

"And I choose," Huntsmaster, his finger lifting up.

"YOU!" he said, pointing at Rose.

At that moment, everybody there began to lift into the air except for Rose, and there was a loud CRACK, as everybody began to fade.

The last thing Jake realized before he was totally gone, back in his own body, was that Rose was the one holding the potion.

XXX

Jake took in a gasp of air, and sat up to look around. He was back in his living room, and everybody was waking up. Everyone except Rose.

"Rose?" Jake asked, leaning over to see Rose. Her eyes were shut tight.

"We have to fix this," Cameron said.

They could see that Huntsmaster had gotten here first, and had kidnapped Haley, along with having exploded several furniture pieces.

"Let's go!" Jade said, sprouting her dragon wings along with all the others.

Fu Cat jumped up on Jade's back, and Fu Dog jumped up onto Jake's. A green fire began to glow around Spud and Trixie as they lifted into the air. They still had Fu Dog's enchantment.

Kara and Sara took Spud and Trixie by the hand, and they flew out a giant hole that was in the ceiling.

XXX

"Jake! Fu Dog! Grandpa! Help!" Haley screeched as Huntsmaster flew on his hover-board towards the Statue of Liberty.

The sun was setting, and the moon was just now rising. It was almost evening.

Haley was trapped in an energy cage that hung off of the end of the board, which grew to the size of whatever was trapped within it.

She had managed to go full dragon at one point, but it did no good as she quickly ran out of energy, and morphed back to human.

"You will make a good hostage," Huntsmaster said as he placed her atop the torch in the energy cage.

The group drew closer. They could see the green light coming from atop the torch on top of the Statue of Liberty, until they could see Hunstmaster's red eyes.

Jake, Jade, and Cameron's dragon wings shrank back in as the group dropped to the floor of the top of the head.

"Attack me and the girl dies!" Hunstmaster said, clicking a button on his staff as the cage began to shrink slowly.

"JAKE!" Haley screamed at the top of her lungs, curling up as much as possible.

"Don't you mess with my little sister!" Jake said, and they approached the Huntsmaster for a final face off.

"DRAGON UP!" Jake, Cameron, and Jade said in unison, as energy flowed through the air, and lightning broke from the sky.

Jake turned into fire, and then reformed as a dragon, while Cameron and Jade turned into a snow form of themselves, and it blew into a flurry, twisting around each other until they made two perfect dragons. The snow crumbled away to reveal Jade and Cameron in dragon form.

The Huntsmaster jumped forward with his staff bared, posing for battle, as energy bolted from his staff to form demons made of electricity.

"Cameron and I will go after Huntsmaster. Jade, you go and get Haley. Spud Trixie, Kara, Sara, you take care of all the electri-demons. Fu Dog, Fu Cat, make sure you don't fall off, and give us energy when we run out," Jake instructed.

"Right," They each said, and they ran into battle.

Jade flew high up into the air, and dove down to the tip of the torch.

Haley jumped for joy when Jade came into view, and Jade reached her claw towards the cage.

But then, the cage fraction that she reached for turned into a slime mouth, and began to eat at her claw, pulling her into the cage.

Jade quickly went back to human, and the cage left her alone, going back to guarding Haley.

"It's locked onto your DNA. It only goes for you," Jade said, and Haley sighed, leaning back to the wall of the cage.

"I have an idea, but I need some of your blood," Jade said, and Haley nodded eagerly, as Jade reached through the cage as if it was air. It obviously only attacked dragons.

Haley formed a claw, and scratched her hand, taking in a small breath, and giving Jade a wipe of her blood.

Jade pulled her hand out quickly to make sure the cage didn't go for her, turned back into a dragon after putting the blood into a sac, and took off, high into the atmosphere.

Trixie kicked at a demon, but it pushed her off.

She fell for a second or two, but then flew back up, and kicked at the demon, forcing it to vanish.

Spud watched as two demons came at him from both sides. He knew how to handle this.

Just as the two were about to hit him, he shot up into the air, as the two demons collided, and vanished in a flurry of electricity.

Kara leaned back as a demon jumped at her, forcing him to fly over the edge, and plummet to the ground, exploding.

"Well, can't really predict anything for you," Kara said, looking at the scorch spot, a distance below.

Sara ran from a pack of demons that chased her until she turned around, causing a puzzle among them.

"Somebody's going to trap and explode you," she said, her eyes flashing yellow for a second.

They stared at her puzzled, then ran at her.

But at that moment, Jade came down from the clouds with a smear of blood.

Jade pulled out the plastic dish the blood was on, and sprinkled it over the demons.

They looked at the blood sparkled on them, and continued.

But Haley stared as the cage around her began to blob, and it left her for the demons.

It captured the demons, but since it was capturing energy, it simply captured itself.

The cage with the rest of the demons within it blobbed for a few seconds, then exploded due to an overheating of energy.

Fu Dog and Fu Cat passed out life giving potions to everybody as Jake and Cameron fought, and as they drank them, their cuts, bruises, and scars vanished. They were perfectly clean.

Cameron jumped up, evading Huntsmaster's swing, and blew a cloud of ice shards in his face.

Jake added a small cloud of fire, melting the ice into water, temporarily gagging Huntsmaster.

But then, in blind fury, Huntsmaster clicked his staff to the ground of the head of the Statue of Liberty, and suddenly, it began to rumble for nearly three minutes.

And in that three minutes, Kara, Haley, and Fu Cat fell off, plummeting towards the concrete ground, which was at least half a mile away.

XXX


	10. Writing out Fate

(A/N) Hi, everybody, and welcome back to _Dragon Double_ EMCat, and YFWE, thank you very much for reviewing. I will be very happy if anybody is still here, cause I've been having the worst case of writer's block, and not updating for months on end, so, I'm going to try ending this story in this chapter, or the next. But don't worry. There is a planned sequel. So, anyway, let's get on what might be the last chapter. If not, the next one will be!

_**American Dragon: Jake Long, Dragon Double**_

_By Dark Magician Boy_

_Chapter 10: Writing out Fate_

"Haley!" Jake screamed, looking down at the purple dot.

"Fu Cat!" Cameron yelled down to the meowing speck.

"Kara!" Sara gaped down at the red headed speck.

Haley easily sprouted her dragon wings and caught Fu Cat from a straight fall.

But when she caught Kara, she was weighed down, and the three continued to fall.

Jake dove off of the stone head, and morphed to dragon form halfway down, and caught them easily, then jetted them back up.

"Ok Huntsmaster! You're going down!" Jake threatened after he had set the three down.

"On the contrary," Huntsmaster said, changing his staff into a hoverboard.

"It is you who is going down," he said, flying high in the air, and Jake with Cameron followed.

"Come on! We gotta help em'!" Fu Dog said.

He got out what looked like a giant green fireball out of his wrinkles, and threw it on Kara, Sara, and Haley.

Fu Cat summoned up a giant blue fireball, and threw it upon herself and Fu.

"This the special kind that works on animal guardians?" Fu Dog asked, and Fu Cat nodded as they all took off after Jake and Cameron.

XXX

"JAKE!" Rose screamed into the distance.

The Huntsmaster had trapped her in the temple, and there was no way she could get out.

She ran to the center scroll, and read it perfectly. It read that Huntsmaster would win if the dragons didn't have a miracle.

Rose stared at the emerald scroll furiously, and saw a pen with amethyst colored ink, and she picked it up, hoping she could do something with it.

"Come on, why won't this stupid thing work?" Rose said, frustrated, attempting to write in something else, and after several tires, she nearly exploded.

"WORK, YOU STUPID SCROLL!" She screeched at it.

Suddenly, the text faded, and she found she could write in it.

"I guess that works too," Rose said, and she prepared to write.

"What is happening right now," Rose said to herself, and she saw a crystal ball next to the giant scroll.

"Good enough," she said, walking over to the ball and waving he hands over it as a sort of fog flowed into the chamber, and into the ball.

"Show me the battle between Jake, Cameron, and the Huntsman," she said, and the mist began to swirl until it made a picture.

Jake made a sharp turn to the left, avoiding a fireball, but the fireball just turned around, and hit him in the back, and he began to plummet.

"Jake!" Cameron panicked, plunging after him, only to be hit by a fireball himself.

"Not good, not good, not good," Rose said, and she ran back to the scroll.

_At that moment, the Huntsmaster's engine in the hoverboard short circuited_ Rose wrote onto the scroll, and she ran back to crystal ball.

Sure enough, there was an explosion from above, and she saw the Huntsmaster fall until the hoverboard repaired itself, and caught him.

"Well, at least it works," Rose said, and she ran back to the scroll.

_Rose floated into the air, without wings or magic_ Rose said.

The ink merely dissolved into the parchment.

"Guess I can only write things that make sense," Rose said, and she continued writing.

_The others had finally gotten up with them, and helped them back to the battle_, Rose wrote, and she ran back.

All the others, in a turquoise blaze of magic, flew up with Jake and Cameron in their hands, but still not fully healed, so Rose ran back to the scroll again to write some more.

_Fu Dog and Fu Cat pulled out healing potions, and poured them into Jake and Cameron's mouths_ Rose said, and she ran back to the crystal ball, exhausted.

On the ball, it showed Fu Dog and Fu Cat pouring some shining drink into the mouths of Jake and Cameron.

They flew back into the air, and fought the Huntsmaster more.

Rose, with an idea, rushed back to the scroll.

_A streak of lightning came down, and it began to rain, short circuiting the board, repair system and all_ Rose finished, and she paced back to the ball.

Rain drops fell from the sky, and the board sparked, and the Huntsmaster fell to the ground, knocked out by the shock.

Jake caught Huntsmaster, and flew to the torch of the statue.

Cameron stuck the now morphed back staff, and Jake hung the Huntsmaster on it, as he woke up from the wetness of the rain.

"You lose," Jake said, looking into the Huntsmaster's red eyes.

"I didn't have to win. I just had to make sure you didn't," the Huntsmaster said, and he began to laugh.

"Whatchyou talkin' about Huntsy?" Trixie called down from the air.

"Rose's mind is trapped in the temple!" The Huntsmaster yelled, and they all gasped.

"Isn't there any way to get her out of there?" Fu Dog said out loud.

"Not unless you had an oracle on your hands!" The Huntsmaster laughed, and they all looked at Jade.

"What are all of you looking at me for? I can read the future kind of well, but I'm pretty bad at actually retrieving something from the temple!" Jade yelled.

"Well, let's go find out. In the mean time, you just stay here," Jake said to the Huntsmaster, and they all flew off, leaving him at the very top of the Statue of Liberty.

XXX

"We need Rose. She has the potion!" Sara said, as they all paced the room constantly.

"I'll try to go and get her. But, I might only get half of her mind. She'd be half crazy!" Jade said, very scared for Rose.

"Then can't somebody go with you?" Jake asked.

"Well, sure, if they wanted to end up," Jade started, but Jake interrupted her.

"I'll go with you. Whatever it costs, I'm willing to pay," Jake said.

Jade attempted to persuade him out of it, not telling him the extreme consequences.

But it wouldn't work. Jake held tightly onto Jade's hand, and focused his mind, as Jade focused on his as well.

Their minds lifted from the physical plain, and flashed to the Temple, where Rose waited for them.

"Rose! Come on, we need to go," Jake said, grabbing Rose's hand, and taking her from the temple back to the ground, ready to go back.

"Ready?" Jade asked, and the two nodded as they closed their eyes along with Jade, and thought of home. But only two of them opened their eyes.

"Jade? Rose?" Jake called into the emptiness of the underground.

XXX

"Jade? Why isn't Jake waking up?" Rose asked, shaking Jake.

"I was afraid this would happen," Jade said, walking over to Jake's unconscious body.

"Only an oracle can travel to and depart from the temple. He wouldn't allow me to tell him. He came with me, but now, there is no way out for him," Jade said, and Rose looked back at Jake.

"You mean he's……?" Rose said, and Jade nodded solemnly.

Rose said nothing as tears welled up in her eyes and her throat tightened up.

"No! No, no!" Rose cried, hugging the sleeping Jake.

Everyone else had silent tears, but Rose's were the worst.

"Jake is fine," a voice said, and Rose felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around to see Jake's grandfather.

Jade had given Lou the antidote without telling anybody.

"In the worst situations, Jake has always found a way out, and he will find a way out of this situation as well," Grandpa said, and Rose looked back at Jake.

"But it's the rules," she sobbed. "He can never come back! A non-oracle mind cannot leave without the proper enchantment, and the odds of us finding it are one to one million," Rose said, and she cried some more.

"Rules can be changed. How do you think I got to be Jake's master," Grandpa said, and Rose reacted.

"The Grand Council permitted that I train Jake because I was in concern of the world's safety, so I don't see why the rules can't be changed for you," Grandpa said comfortingly.

"But who do I go to in order to change the rules?" Rose asked, looking once again back at Jake.

"You must go there yourself, and beg for forgiveness," Grandpa said, and Rose looked into the ceiling.

"I'm going. And only I will go," Rose said before Jade, Kara, or Sara could offer to go with her.

Rose concentrated with all her might.

Suddenly, her body flashed a golden light, and she went limp on the ground.

"Let's hope they both make it out okay," Jade said as they looked down at Rose's body spread across Jake's, both unconscious.

XXX

Rose flew with the speed of a falcon over the ocean until she hit Greece.

She dove down the nearest crack in the Earth, and plummeted into the depths of the ground until a white light appeared, and the Oracle Temple appeared.

Jake could be seen, sitting on the steps, wondering what was going on, until Rose soared into the temple, and landed in the center, where Jake ran to her immediately.

"Rose, what's going on?" Jake asked.

"Your mind is trapped here. Only oracles can leave without the proper enchantment, so we need to beg to the oracles of the past to get you out of here," Rose said quickly, falling to her knees.

Jake was just about to ask what was going on when Rose grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to his knees to pray.

"What exactly are we supposed to say?" Jake asked from under his arms.

"I'm…… I'm not sure," Rose said, sitting up

"Well, if we don't come up with a way, I'll be trapped here for the rest of eternity!" Jake panicked.

"Well, don't worry, don't worry, I'm sure one of these scrolls can help," Rose said, fumbling through the scrolls, until she found a spell.

_To break an ancient enchantment, many ingredients are required_ it read, and Rose ran up to the main scroll with Jake and the spell.

_The enchantment wishing to be broken written down_ it said, and Rose wrote on the main scroll _Jake can leave the Oracle Temple_.

_Must be written by voice inside. Will appear blue when actually works,_ it read.

Rose scratched her head at the line she had just read, so she showed it to Jake.

"Maybe we should try writing it together," Jake suggested.

"How can that be the voice inside?" Rose said, clearly frustrated.

"Maybe it's love?" Jake suggested.

Rose blushed for a quick second, but then looked back at the scroll.

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot," Rose said, putting the pen to the paper, as Jake placed his hand over hers on the pen.

_Jake can leave the Oracle Temple_ they both wrote with the same pen.

And slowly, the amethyst ink turned to sapphire.

"Oh, yes Jake, you were right!" Rose said, and she read the next line.

_A piece of the heart, and the spell will be broken_ it said, and Rose brought her head back.

"What is it?" Jake asked, clearly confused.

"I don't understand the last line," she said, showing it to Jake, and he shrugged as well.

Minutes passed, then hours, and then what felt like days, then years, and finally, it felt as if they had waited centuries.

"I don't understand it!" Rose said again, bursting out in tears this time.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm sure you'll figure it out!" Jake supported, but Rose kept crying.

"No, that's just it, I'll never figure it out! You'll be stuck here forever, and it's all my fault," Rose said, and she huddled down, then continued crying.

"It is not your fault," Jake said, trying to reassure her.

"No, no, everything's my fault. It's my fault that Huntsmaster knows who you are now. It's my fault that your grandfather nearly died! So I don't see why it isn't my fault that you're going to be trapped here for eternity!" Rose said, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, stop crying," Jake said, huddling down with her and putting his hand over her shoulder, and she looked up at him.

"If I never make it out of here, I want you to know that I loved you then, I love you now, and I will love you always," Jake said, and Rose stood back up at the scroll.

"I love you too Jake," Rose said, a single tear falling from her face onto the time old parchment, then turning around to hug him.

"So very much," she said, hugging him, not noticing the writing turn gold.

High winds began to swirl around them, and they began to spin faster, and faster, as scrolls from the temple began to fly from them.

A magic glow formed around them, as the landscape began to swirl, and they were both lifted into the air, and vanished.

XXX

"Wait a second…. Look!" Kara said, pointing at Jake and Rose.

Their bodies slowly lifted from the ground, and into the air as their feet dangled to the ground.

Two golden orbs of light came in from outside, and flew into the heads of Jake and Rose.

A white light flashed, and both were lowered back to the ground.

"Are they okay?" Trixie asked as they crowded around each the two.

"Come on Jake, say something!" Cameron yelled, shaking him like a rag doll.

"Something," Jake mumbled, and they let out a held breath, as they brought the two to lie down on the couch, and the two slept for hours on end.

XXX

"Jake?" Rose asked, and Jake's eyes opened slowly.

It was the afternoon. The sun hung lazily in the sky. The parents would be back any minute now.

"I'm very happy we made it okay," Rose said, and Jake smiled.

"Rose?" Jake asked, and Rose looked back at him.

"Back in the temple, were, were you being serious?" Jake asked.

"Were you?" Rose asked, and Jake thought.

"Yes," he finally said after some serious thought.

"My answer is the same as yours," Rose smiled.

Silently, Jake scooted closer to Rose.

"I thought bad things would happen if we kissed," Rose thought.

"But you have magic blood now," Jake reminded her, and Rose remembered so as they drew closer.

Jake stretched out his lips to Rose, and Rose did the same.

Closer, Jake thought. Closer………

(A/N) I smell a sequel! Stick around for the sequel to _Dragon Double_, _When in Ancient China_ which hopefully will be starting in this month! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and the story all around in your reviews! And now, as the gremlin said at the end of that one wedding episode, **Dragon out!**


End file.
